


【双星组】昏暗的、昏暗的启明星

by xxsldj



Category: Jean-Jacques Rousseau/Voltaire - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsldj/pseuds/xxsldj
Summary: 架空AU大贵族卢梭（34）X小贫民伏尔泰（16）整点低级趣味的东西磕磕！存档旧文





	1. 1-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伏：这难道会是一个霸道总裁爱上我的故事吗？  
> 卢：你想多了。

1  
“好好干，弗朗索瓦小子。给主人留下好印象……”  
“算了吧，别再提那个虚伪的家伙。”弗朗索瓦打断好心的管家在他看来好笑的喋喋不休，他忙于擦拭大厅里一切可以擦的东西，无法忍受任何噪音。老管家是他的好朋友达朗贝尔的父亲，非常照顾他，说些俏皮话也无伤大雅，“牧场的风吹得我心旷神怡，我可不想回来时不时看到败坏心情的东西。”实际上日天日地的弗朗索瓦大人连牧场的风也不想吹了——谁想到竟然被老管家给安排回主宅帮忙，在纽耶尔节（new year）忙不过来需要人手的时候。  
“哎！”老管家忍不住一声叹息，提起拐杖转了个身，又一次放弃了这个小子。不过嘴里还含含糊糊念念叨叨，“主人……非常欣赏……是个小混蛋……”  
弗朗索瓦年方十六耳聪目明，听的比人家说的清楚，他努努嘴，索性把抹布一扔，把手头工作停了，就地躺在厚厚的羊毛毯上（他还不能鼓起勇气躺在官老爷的沙发上），很快睡了过去。午后的空气太过温柔，严格来讲还是童工阿鲁埃工作也太多太累了。除了这座庄园的主人，恐怕谁也不愿责怪他吧。  
可惜这座庄园的主人是那个卢梭，那个刻薄寡情神经过敏虚伪钻营（弗朗索瓦语）的让雅克卢梭公爵。明明只配做一个低能无赖沉沦在贫民窟（同样是弗朗索瓦语），老天却偏偏那样不公，让他身为了世袭大贵族。  
罢工的小子醒来的时候太阳正爱落不落挂在那端地平线的山峦上，他深吸一口气，“欻”地蹦起来，却又瞬间往前一仆——被身上轻薄柔顺的羊毛毯绊了一下。这物件看起来价格不菲，所以是怎么“……盖到本大爷身上的……”  
“醒了就去吃饭吧。”一道软绵而飘忽的声音突然传过来，打断了弗朗索瓦许久的孤独状态。庄园的主人——让·雅克·卢梭正揉着太阳穴下楼梯。  
“…！！！”弗朗索瓦如临大敌，扯着毛毯瞪大双眼盯着公爵。  
公爵很快跨过大厅。就在即将消失在转角的时刻，又回过头，用特有的软软的但很缓慢清楚的语调，叮嘱似的对孩子说：“下次不要在地上睡了，可以躺在沙发上。”  
弗朗索瓦眉头一皱，张嘴想反驳，还是抿嘴忍住了。关键是卢梭转身就走，令人表达感谢都会对着空气十分尴尬。  
（大概小伏尔泰同志的内心：草草草老子都懒得跟你吵搞的我多么无理取闹你一朵盛世白莲呵呵对我偷懒装作特别宽容完全不在乎不如直接给个惩罚扣工资啊收买人心还摆个不阴不阳的样子大贵族就是厉害哦让我睡沙发，哇那么圣母怎么不让我去房间睡床啊…………）  
收拾了乱七八糟的心情，弗朗索瓦溜到厨房里，准备找点东西随便填填肚子，结果被到处找他的女仆艾米丽逮了个正着。  
“弗朗索瓦亲！主人在找你呢！我就知道你在这儿~”  
被逮住的坏小子反而捉住蹦蹦跳跳的少女的手，示意她安静下来：“那尊敬的公爵先生找我有什么事呢？呵呵，”弗朗索瓦亲忍不住嘟囔，“总之没有什么好事会来自那个神智不清的老男人……”  
艾米丽瞪了他一眼，撅了撅嘴说：“主人要你去餐厅吃饭，唔，他也许在那儿等你。”  
“也许？”  
“也许在书房，考虑到你不愿与他共进晚餐的可能性。”  
“……是了，一个全身包裹着对善良之人恶意的虚伪混蛋，为了保留仅剩的一点点尊严——不过本大爷书房也不会去。”弗朗索瓦玛丽阿鲁埃恶意地笑了，他朝女仆艾米丽挥挥手，转身就要离去。同时不忘留下自以为辛辣的俏皮话：“恶魔城堡的佳肴气味腐臭，不及牧场的西北风万分之一的风味。”  
“弗朗索瓦！我劝您还是去见公爵一面。”艾米丽上前一步，眼疾手快地扯住他的头发，“公爵说，您要是不愿意来，他将不会再与您相见。”  
弗朗索瓦甚至来不及呼痛，脱口而出就是一句“狗屎！”

2  
日天日地的弗朗索瓦玛丽阿鲁埃大兄弟自己也不知道怎么回事地饭都没吃一口就站到了书房门口。他等了大约一刻钟——让对方潜意识里否决掉帮佣弗朗索瓦迫不及待来见公爵卢梭的想法——的时间，才不轻不重地敲响了门。  
“请进来。”  
弗朗索瓦摆出冷漠而略带讥讽的脸，自然地推开门，就那样站在门口，等坐在书桌后的卢梭视线来到他身上，才开口：“请问您，找我有什么事呢？”  
卢梭忍不住笑了一声。他合上面前的书，扶着桌子站起来。这样可以和弗朗索瓦平视（小弗朗索瓦十六岁就和老【划掉】卢梭一样高了，真是悲伤）。  
“虽然我一直觉得也许是错觉，唔……不过现在确认了。”  
“你真的是相当的讨厌我。那么我将只希望你可以告诉我因为什么。”  
卢梭表现得很平静，弗朗索瓦却懵了。没想到他心目中的大官老爷这么直接……况且，“我讨厌您很值得您在意吗？或者说很奇怪吗？您，您们这些地主老爷们，难道都在妄想自己受到所有仆人和奴隶的爱戴吗？可笑至极！”  
一口气说完，弗朗索瓦更是懵上加懵。我都说了什么啊……  
而卢梭听到一半就低下了头，阴晴不定地盯着桌子，伸手进笔筒里搅来搅去。然后点点头，仍然维持温和的语调，“你说的对。这是你能够说出来的话……如果你不是出于怨愤而是理智说出这样的话，或许我会为你鼓掌。”  
卢梭冷静的一面反而彻底激怒了弗朗索瓦，他伸出手指指了指对方又指自己，一边一字一顿地说：“您拙劣地表演宽容与体谅，或许有被您蒙骗的人，但我弗朗索瓦玛丽阿鲁埃绝不是其中之一。”  
此时小弗朗索瓦已经做出了离开公爵庄园的准备，可是从公爵手上掷过来的钢笔还是吓了他一跳。  
还伴随着软软的一声：“滚出去！”  
“我可从未踏入您尊贵的领地半步。”弗朗索瓦确实一直站在门口，看着生气到喘气一改往日平静冷漠的卢梭，心里居然生出一股快感，他恶质地笑出声：“在下就此告退。我会离开这里，这个月的工钱也不要了。”  
“等等。弗朗索瓦玛丽阿鲁埃，希望你能够给出我之前的提问的回答。不过，在此之前，你应该受到相应的惩罚。”  
公爵似乎已经恢复了冷静，他叫来城堡的守卫，下令把小弗朗索瓦关到地下室。  
“你能不能离开这里，是由我来决定的。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈对您不敬的惩罚吗？”弗朗索瓦恨恨地吐了口唾沫。  
卢梭走上前去，靠近被守卫一左一右按住的犟小子：“是你让我失望的惩罚。当然我承认自己自身对此也有所责任，所以……”  
“我会向神忏悔我的过错。”  
“狗屎！”弗朗索瓦再次脱口而出。


	2. 3

3  
可怜的小弗朗索瓦一声不吭地顺从地，却仿佛在表达自己的不屑与抗议似的呆在地下一间还算宽敞的房间。即便灯光略有些老旧因而昏暗，也甚至算得上豪华——比起弗朗索瓦家里的卧室来说。美中不足的是他半夜几乎要饿晕过去，尽管是超过半天没有进食的痛苦状态，弗朗索瓦也强迫自己陷入沉睡，不愿发声恳求一点点食物。  
不知过了多久，在意识快要沉入谷底之时，他感受到一个温暖的怀抱。还有热牛奶的香气……  
……纽耶尔节快到了……往年的那时全家围坐在一起，分享一罐热牛奶，还有香喷喷的面包……  
……母亲去的很早，是父亲教育他，不要用舌头去舔嘴唇边的奶汁，更重要的是不要吃的那么快那么没有教养，严肃的批评后往往是拍拍他的肩作安抚……但，弗朗索瓦四五岁以后就很少感受到父亲的怀抱了……  
而十六岁之后便是永不再有。  
虚弱模糊了他的理智，小弗朗索瓦向着黑暗与短暂温暖之后的冰冷喃喃重复着：“爸爸……”

此时的让雅克卢梭公爵做完向神忏悔的每日任务，从老管家达朗贝尔口中得知了弗朗索瓦——因饥饿与寒冷而高烧昏迷，被老管家自作主张先放了出来。  
“这位品行不良的小混蛋，不可否认他略有才能，也不免让我要失去耐心了。”卢梭先故作理性地批判了一番，然后刻薄地揶揄一番，“我可不知道您还有巡视地下室的习惯，您就那么喜欢这个小混蛋，比我还要有耐心？”  
老管家早已习惯了公爵礼貌而尖酸的口吻（甚至觉得萌萌哒），他非常自然而恭敬地回答：“如果您问我是否喜欢弗朗索瓦小子，我的回答是是的。当然，这是我微不足道的‘偏见’。您才是公正的。”  
“是的，所以尽管我厌恶他，同他厌恶我一样地厌恶他，也会给他公正的待遇。”卢梭公爵认真地思索着，“就这样把他放出来吧。等他醒了，我还要去教育他。”

于是，当弗朗索瓦终于完全清醒的时候，一脸惊恐地看到公爵坐在他的床前。  
“是你……”那个温暖的怀抱……？  
“是我。你没有产生幻觉。”卢梭只在床头等了五分钟左右，心情还算不错。他也不在乎弗朗索瓦的误会，不如说如果他知道弗朗索瓦真正的意思也会毫不犹豫地确认下来。  
确实是我宽大为怀不计前嫌救治了你。嗯，他本人就是这么想的。  
“……有没有吃的，我好饿……”小弗朗索瓦处于虚弱的状态之中，毕竟是个孩子，下意识地带了点撒娇的意味。他露出苦笑，竟在向自己认定的敌人祈求食物。而经过那样的夜晚，敌人还是那个纯粹的敌人吗？  
卢梭让人送来简单的食物，咸咸的牛角包，还有一杯热牛奶。他看着孩子一口一口地吃东西（意外地很有礼仪），不自觉也微微笑起来：“你可以继续留在这里。……即便你不愿意，也应该想想你的父亲。”  
“您知道我的父亲？还是您对自己领地的住民都了如指掌……”弗朗索瓦故作惊讶。  
“你的父亲是一位非常朴实正直的人……”公爵像是想到什么沉重的事情，变得有些消沉，但他很快转变口吻，“我对于他的敬意，比起对你的欣赏要多得多。”  
弗朗索瓦停下进食，自嘲地笑了笑：“您、以及他人，无数次表达过欣赏，关于这点已经够了吧。您的敬意也让人惶恐……”显得非常不真诚地让我生出抵触的情绪……  
“对于在自然的田野上辛勤劳作的劳动者的敬意，我曾通过行为来表明，你不必这么说。”卢梭公爵常常固执地不愿意接受某些指控，一定要说个清楚，“这和我对全人类抱有爱的感情（虽然这是神所要求的）是一样的。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈咳咳咳咳……”小弗朗索瓦看着一脸认真地、操着一如既往的软绵声音地说着那样高调的话的卢梭，笑到让食物呛了。但他很快安静下来，无声息地眼泪溢出眼眶。仿佛笑到哭泣。  
“公爵，我曾经真心实意地尊敬崇拜过您，喜欢爱戴过您。”  
“我甚至把您当做神明，拯救我，我的父亲，我的家庭，拯救这片土地。我把您当做十全十美的人。”  
“也许因此我……放大了您不公正的地方。”  
“现在我知道，我的怨恨毫无意义了。不如说非常可悲，我可悲的将自己的不尽完美的命运怪在您的头上。”  
“可您也……只是一个普通的人类啊。”  
卢梭听着弗朗索瓦的自白，表情渐渐变得冷漠，最后，他像陈述某样事实一般回复道：“弗朗索瓦玛丽阿鲁埃，我可以理解你的心情了。很抱歉，我从来没有对你‘这个人’有过积极的感情……尽管如此，我对你却没有任何不公正的地方。  
“你有什么疑惑尽可以对我提出。今天之后的很长一段时间，可能没有什么机会了。”


	3. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小伏：人们找不到一个比卢梭公爵更好的人！  
> 卢：别别别……你别黑我就成。

4  
弗朗索瓦玛丽阿鲁埃生于一个普通的四口之家，和这片土地上的大多数家庭一样的贫穷。他的母亲在他记事前就去世了。他有一个姐姐，刚满十岁，就按照惯例被征用为公爵的女仆。  
当时这片土地的主人是奥尔良公爵，一位老派或者说腐朽的贵族，同时还身兼为地方政府的高级官僚，在远离首都的此处，就和土皇帝一样。  
奥尔良公爵在自己局部的领地施行的统治，比起腐朽的帝国还要腐朽的多。庞大的庄园的农民人口同时也是他的奴隶即私人财产。  
弗朗索瓦的姐姐就是因此离开了他。从此再也没有相见。那个时候他还很小，远到姐姐的面孔都已模糊不清，但也就从那一刻开始，弗朗索瓦玛丽阿鲁埃的心里种下了一颗种子。  
很长的一段时间里，种子的所有成分都是仇恨。对这个世界，这个国家，这片土地，对公爵，甚至、对父亲，对这个家庭的贫穷。  
小弗朗索瓦的心里，从生来就带着一团火焰。他比常人更多的生命的能量，若不是让他成为杰出的人物，就是让他毁灭更多的东西。（其实两者都做到了嗯历史上x）  
在缓缓流淌的岁月里改变了他的人，毫无疑问的是他的父亲。小弗朗索瓦的父亲老弗朗索瓦阿鲁埃是一个生活的失败者，但这并不是他的错。也许是他的父亲，他的父亲的父亲……的错。老弗朗索瓦从一开始就对小弗朗索瓦心怀愧疚。他不像其他同样贫困家庭的父亲，早早地让孩子成为劳动力。他放任孩子适度的自由甚至不适度的叛逆，还努力挤出半袋米每个月，请求附近唯一识字的人教给孩子任何的知识。  
这些微薄的知识看起来是没有用的，也换不来一颗大米。老弗朗索瓦会拍拍小弗朗索瓦的肩，告诉他，多了解哪怕一点点这个世界，也会多一点点幸福快乐。  
小弗朗索瓦不能理解，他只是单纯饥渴地满足自己旺盛的求知欲。虽然他一点都不喜欢那个人教给他的东西：在这样偏僻贫穷的地方，唯一的文化人只有神的信徒了。充满攻击性与质疑之心，或者说仇恨的人，自然地将神一同仇恨。  
孩子的思想非常简单：你为什么不来拯救我们这样的老老实实穷人呢？抢夺姐姐的上等人是凭借什么得到这样多的福报的呢？你也不会令我多认识一个字，可见你的存在，比不上一粒米。  
那么，为我付出那么多米粒的父亲，是多么伟大的存在！  
虽然父亲也是一个虔诚的信徒……在小弗朗索瓦眼中的父亲，本来就是那样的笨拙，笨拙又认真努力。  
叛逆的弗朗索瓦玛丽阿鲁埃除了愤怒与不屈，仇恨与毁灭一切的火焰，还生出了想要保护什么的温柔的力量。  
时间渐渐流淌，小弗朗索瓦长成了一个十三岁的少年。就在这一年，从城里——准确来说说从首都别勒萨城，来了一个叫作达朗贝尔的少年。和达朗贝尔一同来的，还有在首都大名鼎鼎的、就是我们想的那位的、让雅克卢梭公爵。  
卢梭公爵前来接收了奥尔良公爵的所有土地，并且传达皇帝的指令罢免了奥尔良公爵的政府职务。这个重要职位给了其他人，也并没有落到新来的贵族老爷手上。至于被剥夺了土地的奥尔良公爵的归宿，没有人感兴趣。  
对于小弗朗索瓦来说，换了统治者还不如新来的达朗贝尔另他感到兴趣。这位城里来的，恰好与他同龄的少年，被他视为认识世界的窗口而努力争取。达朗贝尔的父亲是公爵的老管家，但是他小达朗贝尔却喜欢溜到乡间的田野散步，性格也意外地很柔和。两个人自然地相识了：小弗朗索瓦是当地唯一识字的孩子，达朗贝尔也对宗教十分不以为然……  
弗朗索瓦与达朗贝尔交好，也由此学习了许许多多各个方面的知识。比如说几何问题……  
对于老弗朗索瓦来说，孩子变得开朗（终于交到了朋友）是值得高兴的事情，更加值得高兴的事情也接二连三地来到了。

那是某个普通的黄昏，小弗朗索瓦正在家里津津有味地读书，父亲像旋风一样地冲进了家门，同时嘴里还喊叫着他的名字。  
他惊呆住了。他从未见过这样父亲，甚至只能下意识地想：今天的晚饭还没做……因为父亲回来比平日早得多。  
老弗朗索瓦全身激动地颤抖着，看到孩子几乎要抱着孩子转圈，嘴里不停念叨着：感谢神，感谢公爵……  
等到父亲终于冷静下来的时候，小弗朗索瓦才知道了，原来今天公爵派人到领地巡回布告：地租从一三（上交1/3）变成了一五（上交1/5）！  
这怎么可能呢？！  
小弗朗索瓦摇摇头，他根本就不能相信。  
于是过了几天，卢梭公爵竟然亲自来了。他就在田野与田野之间较为宽阔的大路上，用桌子搭了个高一点的平台。公爵有些不自在地站在上面。他穿着显然是贵族制式的厚重袍子（因为不适合劳动），花纹繁复而庄重。  
这是小弗朗索瓦第一次见到他。第一次听到他软绵绵的声音说话。  
“……这片土地并不是我的封地，我没有资格替国家租赁也没有资格替国家收租……皇帝派遣我管理这片土地，出于我的希望与构想，把诸位当做平等的……  
“缴纳税款是公民的义务……按照我的想法‘个人所得税’（hhh）应该控制在十分之中的一分，但是——”卢梭在这里突然笑了一下。弗朗索瓦就一直在想：他为什么要笑呢……  
“……虽然我可以不要一分钱，但是从我这里交给皇帝的‘税金’并不是我能决定的……啊，我并不是反对贵族制度，只是认为公民应该直接向政府交税…………”  
公爵的声音越来越小，语速也渐渐变快，也许本来就不是为了让别人听懂吧，渐渐进入自言自语的状态。众人都不明觉厉，就像听传教士布教一样不停点头。只有小弗朗索瓦，不知不觉静静地流下眼泪。  
“……我暂且替政府的无能向你们道歉。我个人……”  
“散会”的时候，也是一个黄昏。走在回家的路上，老弗朗索瓦不免动情地说：“卢梭公爵一定是神派来的使者。”  
与其说是神派来的，我宁愿把他当做神本身。——小弗朗索瓦想，这种“大逆不道”的话他懒得在父亲面前说，但是他也不得不真心地同意父亲的观点：“在我贫乏的生命中，没有一个比卢梭公爵更好的人了……况且他，还是一个贵族。”  
小弗朗索瓦尽管再聪慧，也还是个孩子。他并不懂所谓的“大人的表演”，“政治家的漂亮话”，所以第一次经历便被迷得五迷三道。他的心中多了一个完美的人的形象：一个不计较个人的得失，而站在民众的利益一方，一个正直的政治形象。他将毕生向此进发。


	4. 5

5  
弗朗索瓦揣了几个橘子在口袋里，去给父亲扫墓。日子在卢梭公爵离开后的第二天。  
自那日后，卢梭给弗朗索瓦小子放了一个月的假，让他想去哪儿就去哪儿，不愿在压抑的大房子里干活可以回牧场吹风，不想回去吹风也可以在家躺着。而公爵，在纽耶尔节前几日，就动身前往首都别勒萨了。这是卢梭公爵降临这里以后每年的惯例：去给皇帝庆贺新年。  
弗朗索瓦浑浑噩噩过了好几天，卢梭动身那天他又鬼使神差地跑回城堡。给老管家逮了个正着。这回老达朗贝尔倒没有絮絮叨叨个不停，他双手搭在拐杖上，眯了眯眼想了想说：“等你放完假公爵就要回来了吧。（你不用太想他x）”  
弗朗索瓦尴尬地点点头，灰溜溜地溜了。他察觉到自己的心绪无比地复杂矛盾，关于那位大人……或是，单纯想和父亲说说话，于是第二天便去了。  
弗朗索瓦的父亲没有与母亲合葬，同时也就是说，没有葬在阿鲁埃家祖祖辈辈的安息地。取而代之的是得以安葬在卢梭所建立、主持、审核决定入驻人员的“荣誉人民公墓园”——曾是专门埋葬世世代代奥尔良家族成员的风水宝地。  
和葬在哪里都无关的荒凉坟冢长满了杂草，弗朗索瓦对此倒是不怎么在意。他很随意地坐在离墓碑不近不远的草地上，探出手刚好摸到还很鲜明的字迹，血红色的“弗朗索瓦阿鲁埃 卢梭与帝国忠实的民众一同”。后面的题名是这里的每块墓碑固定的。  
“……这样看着总是让人觉得，您不是再属于我的。”  
“您去世的时候，我也就像个局外人。突然从别人口中得知了您的死讯，草草见了您最后的面容，看着别人主持了您的葬礼。”  
“为了我们这样的人也会有葬礼……我甚至感到惊惶。唯独没有感激涕零。比起伤心我更愤怒，不知道朝着谁……”  
“您……为他付出了生命，换来了一块墓碑。他甚至没有出席您的葬礼。”  
“就在那一刻我惊觉了，自己前时如在梦中。受到贵族老爷一点毫不真诚的施舍，便满怀感激与尊敬，乐意之至地忍受他们的剥削……全因为这种不平等伤害了我的自尊心，才唤醒我被糖衣炮弹迷惑的神灵。”  
“后来公爵找到我，说看中我的才能想要培养我……只字不提您……他将我带去主宅——其实那不是我第一次去……”  
“我曾经主动去那里找过他，背着您一个人。可他竟然、完全忘记我了……”  
仿佛这才是令弗朗索瓦最伤心的事情似的，他向墓碑靠过去，倚靠着，有些倔强地昂起头颅。  
“您应该记得，卢梭公爵废止了老奥尔良强行征用奴隶的做法，那个时候，很多人被释放回家了，不愿意回家的则改为被公爵雇佣。可姐姐却没有回来，也没有任何音信。”  
“我说我要去找姐姐，虽然不无羞惭地承认我几乎忘记了姐姐的模样……您阻止了我。我本以为您是过于胆小怯弱地不让我去打扰那些大人……现在想来，恐怕是姐姐早已遭遇不测，在‘老奥尔良时代’这不是什么奇怪的事情，而您一直隐瞒着我。但无知又执着的我还是去了……”  
“那天我换上我最好的衣服，在节日那天才会穿上的，起了一个大早，跑着去公爵的主宅——虽然我之前从未造访过，但这里的哪个人不知道它在哪儿呢——可名副其实是座城堡，隔了老远就能看到。我跑了将近两个小时，快摸到砖墙的时候，气喘吁吁几乎累得像只狗了。”  
“自然我被拦在了门外，此时我的心气也已折了大半。只留下了一个愿望，让我见一见公爵吧……或许我不是为了姐姐……”  
弗朗索瓦终于还是垂下头，双手捂住脸，眼泪从指缝里滚滚而下。  
“或许，我只是想见公爵。让他看看我的不屈，我的倔强，我的执着……我和其他人不一样，是特别的。”  
“我见到了公爵，他从门口的台阶上走下来，穿过花园正要出门。我被拦在十步开外，大声叫他’公爵大人！‘，他的耳朵很灵敏，一下子就停住了。我还记得所有的细节……”弗朗索瓦不免自嘲地笑笑，脸上还挂着两道肆意的泪痕。  
“是他主动向我走过来，非常亲切地微微笑着，先问我叫什么名字，然后再问我有什么事情吗。我的心完全被迷惑了，我几乎不知道自己开口说了什么……从他的回答看来我的嘴巴姑且算是完成了任务。”  
“他说他从未听说过这个人（姐姐），他很抱歉没有帮上我的忙。叫我快回家去吧，不要让家人担心。此时我终于找回自己的意识，追问：姐姐就是被抓到这座城堡做女佣，难道您们没有这些人的名单吗？”  
“您知道公爵是怎样回复我的吗……公爵有雇佣制的人的名单，但是……老奥尔良拥有的奴隶，是他的私人财产，他离开的时候抛弃了大部分，但如果有一部分他当时带走了或者进行了其他的处置，只要没有主动放弃所有权，卢梭公爵都是无权干涉的。”  
“我当时是多么想质问他，为什么不向失势的老奥尔良争取一下，让姐姐、还有其他的人也回家，也免得让他们的家人担心呢？”  
“但我什么话也说不出口，我又有什么资格去要求一位公爵做他分外的且不符合规则的事情。我感到羞耻，陷入自我怀疑之中，注视着他的背影越来越远……”  
“我第二次去城堡的时候，心情和思想都不一样了。我想那时候已经对公爵产生了隐隐约约的敌意，潜意识里认定他虚伪可憎，甚至比老奥尔良还要可恶……因他没能符合我内心描绘的形象，那个完美的图景……”  
“公爵询问考察我的知识，大大超出了他的预期，尤其知道了这些几乎来自我的自学的之后，对我大加赞赏。他向我推荐他的著作：五卷《卢梭选集》（卢选2333）。当然不止这些，包括宣扬道德与美德的诗歌剧本小说，还有砖头一样的各种宗教经典……”  
“那时我才知道，公爵居然也是信教的。非常虔诚的信徒，每天忏悔，每周祷告……我有一种强烈地被背叛、被欺骗的感觉，这么说也许很可笑吧……”  
“他本来留我在身边做往来文书方面的工作。后来，公爵害怕他虚伪的面目被我看穿，而我又是不可收买的——我当时是这样想的——于是把我打发去他的私人牧场早出晚归给他放牛，拿着微薄的工资。”  
“爸爸，从前我们家每年才舍得买一罐牛奶。可是在牧场，每天浪费的，品质差扔掉的，就有十几罐那么多……您生前最喜欢吃橘子，从来舍不得买。我从城堡厨房的垃圾箱里，都能找到好多大橘子……”弗朗索瓦掏出橘子，在墓前摆成一排。  
“我恨他，和恨其他所有的贵族、所有的特权阶级一样。不，比之更甚。现在的我明白是为什么。他为我勾勒了帝国的美好梦境，使我沉睡其中不愿清醒，他又让我看见现实，亲手打破了它。”  
“可是我又不得不……敬爱他。”弗朗索瓦有些难堪地垂下眼帘。  
“我在失去您的时候，做什么都像失去了魂魄……公爵故而安排我去牧场，就在前几天他亲口告诉我——为了让我恨他，就像恨天下所有的特权阶级一样。看看巨大的差距吧！了解被奴役剥削的现实吧！不要为一点点施舍，就熄灭心中的火焰！”  
“我会相信吗？他凭什么认为我会相信他说的话呢？他凭什么对我失望呢？……”小弗朗索瓦不断地发问。  
“我到底该这么做呢？”


	5. 6

6  
弗朗索瓦选择回到公爵的城堡。这里是公爵一直都对他敞开的地方，一直留着他的房间。  
他去书房借了五卷《卢选》。之前他曾经想自己买一套，刚拿到微薄的工资时，去最近的集市找了个遍都没有。后来他才知道，《卢选》早已经被政府封禁。加上他对卢梭产生厌恶，就没有下文了……谁想到现在，小弗朗索瓦几乎是饥渴地阅读这套禁书，就坐在公爵城堡的花园里。他时时忘记了吃饭，最后疯起来更是不舍昼夜……  
待弗朗索瓦合上最后一卷书的时候，正迎来一个温柔的黎明。他熄灭了房里所有的灯，拉开窗帘，静静地呆坐着感受时间的流淌，看着那明亮的启明星一点点消逝在万丈阳光下，不知不觉已经泪流满面。  
“……您可真是个大骗子。”弗朗索瓦轻轻抹去眼泪，眼睛仍然红红的，却展露出轻快的笑容。  
“您的思想，不说把贵族制度抨击的体无完肤……您还要彻底推翻这个政府……我可要当面质问你为什么要欺骗年幼无知的本大爷……”弗朗索瓦想着想着就抱着本《卢选》，顶着大太阳睡着了。  
尔后的每一天都风平浪静，小弗朗索瓦每天赖在公爵的主宅里，像是在等着公爵回来似的。小达朗贝尔对好朋友的反常举动十分疑惑，不过他对此也无意置喙……但是弗朗索瓦就不一样了，以往他作为厌卢派的第一人并不能察觉好友的微妙想法，以至于他现在才感受到了达朗贝尔对公爵的一点若有若无的微词。小达朗贝尔虽协同父亲住在城堡里，却很少去主宅;很多书籍可以随意去书房借阅（公爵允许这种做法），却宁愿长途跋涉去集市买……  
弗朗索瓦就一定要追究到底：他不是盲目想要维护心中一个完美的形象。反过来公爵是如此复杂，复杂如深渊，又是那样迷人……他希望了解卢梭的一切。  
可惜浑身包裹着教养的达朗贝尔并不愿意在背后非议他人，不论小弗朗索瓦怎么央求他说说公爵从前的事情，他对缠人的小子只有一个回答：“我个人对公爵的品德持有保留的意见，但这不是我尽量避免与他接触的原因。你如果想知道他的事情，不如去问问我的父亲，我相信他一定十分乐意解答你所有的疑问。”  
于是小弗朗索瓦就叼着鼠尾草背着手哼着歌，去找在花园里晒太阳的老达朗贝尔管家去了。老管家看到他点点头，慈爱地笑了。弗朗索瓦也忍不住笑了，但他转瞬又做出刻薄的样子：“您一定知道一切卢梭公爵在别勒萨的好事，致使我听闻有人说公爵品行不良……”  
“恐怕是让勒朗（小达朗贝尔）那小子吧……不过，”老管家几乎要抬起拐杖戳这小混蛋的屁股了，“恐怕你也总是学不会好好地和长辈说话！只有你，这样阴阳怪气的，小让勒朗可不会这么说。”  
“您要谅解我，一来到这片高级的土地就像吃了枪药似的。这是历史遗留下来的习惯。”弗朗索瓦摊摊手，“但是您也知道，让勒朗确实认为公爵品行不端，而我出于对朋友的尊敬，不会随便质疑他的看法。”  
老管家没有小达朗贝尔说的那样干脆利落地为他答疑解惑：“关于公爵在别勒萨的过往，你当面向公爵提问吧。我没有资格去评判他……我只能告诉你公爵拥有高尚的品德——从我的角度。”  
“你知道小让勒朗并不是我亲生的孩子，他是我的养子，虽然我已经老到可以做他的爷爷了……我还有两个亲生的孩子，他们在首都有工作，不愿意来这偏僻的乡下。让勒朗不是这样，他放弃了别勒萨高等的教育（我即使离开了也会继续支持他读到大学），主动要跟着我……我是想说，让勒朗是个非常非常好的孩子。”  
弗朗索瓦赞同地点点头。  
“可是这样好的孩子，也曾被父母无情地抛弃。他的父母有非常高的社会地位……你猜的没错，小让勒朗是偷情的产物。”  
“看来首都的上流社会也是同样肮脏恶臭。”弗朗索瓦讽刺地说，“而且闹到众人皆知。”  
老管家呵呵一笑：“因此孩子的母亲将他交到我的手上（因我是她故旧里最为安稳平凡的）的时候，我并不敢接受这个孩子。怕任何一位老爷想要追究，会惹来不少的麻烦。”  
小弗朗索瓦随即说：“……是公爵让你留下了他。”  
“是的。但公爵不是怜悯一个幼小的婴儿不应被抛弃（实际上已经被父母抛弃了），他是看我很想留下这个孩子却又充满后顾之忧……于是他主动承担了责任：孩子是古怪的卢梭公爵留下的。”  
“在首都，是没有人会去主动招惹古怪的卢梭公爵的。”老达朗贝尔忍不住说了句俏皮话，“后来发生了一些事情……小让勒朗对公爵的一些做法产生了不理解。但公爵从来没有告诉他，他并不是我决定留下来而是公爵决定的……包括后来让他专修数理的课程，也是公爵安排的……”  
“可我觉得，卢梭公爵绝不是一个任由别人误会他而不做任何辩解的人。”弗朗索瓦忍不住反驳，“让勒朗也许不知道公爵的恩情，但即使他知道了，那些使他不理解的事情也不会因为这些恩情就会消失。”  
“公爵到底做过什么品行不端的事情，我真的非常有兴趣呀。”弗朗索瓦看起来非常轻松愉悦，“达朗贝尔管家，还有几天公爵回来？”  
老管家叹了口气：“……按照往年的惯例就在明后这几天了。”

可第二天卢梭没有回来，第三天也没有，第四天也没有。一个星期过去了，半个月过去了都没有。  
就在小弗朗索瓦耍起疯来几乎要咒骂公爵的时候，终于传来了消息。让雅克卢梭公爵，被皇帝扣押了。


	6. 7

7  
“卢梭公爵这样的人应该早就在监狱里了，现在才被扣押反而匪夷所思。”  
阴森静寂的大厅内突然响起的这句话吸引了所有人注意。且几乎同时，引起了所有人的恼怒。  
“请问阁下是何人？竟然在公爵的住宅里说出这样的话？”前来传信的使者，作为公爵最忠诚的骑士仆从，其领头者一边盯着造次者问询，另一边手已经按在剑柄上了。老管家见状忙住着拐杖赶上前想打圆场。  
“小人弗朗索瓦玛丽阿鲁埃只是，想引起大老爷们的注意罢了。”  
小弗朗索瓦，也只有他对如此紧张的形势不以为然，仍然随意地坐在角落里。  
信使脸上出现明显的不解和动摇，他放下按住剑柄的手，走到小弗朗索瓦身前俯身确认道：“你，就是弗朗索瓦玛丽阿鲁埃？公爵府里仅此一位吗……”  
“回老爷的话，全世界仅此一位的弗朗索瓦玛丽阿鲁埃就在您的面前了。”弗朗索瓦面对首都来的官老爷，言语间毫不遮掩讽意，尽管他实际上非常担心公爵的情况，“您好像有些事要找我……关于公爵？”  
“关于公爵。”信使完全无视弗朗索瓦敌意的一面，弯腰恭敬地行了个礼，“公爵有一句话对您说：如果您愿意的话，您也许可以救他。”  
“我个人请求您，请求您去救他。”  
包括头领的一队人马都目光灼灼地盯着小弗朗索瓦。老管家等城堡的这一方虽然非常疑惑，也都齐刷刷看着他。  
小弗朗索瓦这个天不怕地不怕的小混蛋，在这般场景下免不了也懵了。他艰难却终于坦率地点点头：“我当然愿意做任何事情去换取公爵的平安无虞，但我又能够做什么呢？”  
“我们也不知道。是卢梭公爵请您，只要出现在皇帝面前……”  
然后，弗朗索瓦又一次听到了这样的话：“如果幸而此举可行的话，您可以当面向公爵询问。”

卢梭派人传信的主要目的并不是请求弗朗索瓦试着去救他，而是解决他（很有可能）回不来的情况，城堡、土地、用人、财产等问题的安排。  
公爵几乎把所有的个人财产都预定捐给宗教组织（这让小弗朗索瓦在“拒绝去救这个沙雕”和“一定要救他不能让钱便宜了更多沙雕”之间纠结了许久），剩下的居然还想到了弗朗索瓦。他给弗朗索瓦玛丽阿鲁埃留了一笔不菲的教育资金，不论他能不能活着回来，弗朗索瓦都可以领取。但小弗朗索瓦此刻哪里能分心在乎任何金钱，他甚至愿意为公爵献出生命。  
弗朗索瓦怀着惴惴不安的心情，跟随着公爵的仆从们向首都进发。生平第一次坐马车就是长达一周的旅行，沿途的一切又都那样陌生，前路会遭遇什么，小弗朗索瓦一概不知。他总是想到父亲，那个为公爵抵挡刺客刺杀而中弹身死的父亲。也许这就是父亲的遗志，阿鲁埃家族的命运，也是神圣的使命……  
弗朗索瓦坚强的自我意志仿佛被从卢梭那里而来的噩耗所摧折，他被自己理应不耻的软弱包裹……但他毫无办法。卢梭对他来说，就是那样重要的人。

陆行一周，弗朗索瓦一行人终于到达了帝国的首都，别勒萨城。尽管一路走来城市渐渐密集繁盛，首都盛大奢靡的气象还是令弗朗索瓦这个乡下人十分惊异。  
“睁大眼睛多看看吧，小弗朗索瓦。”一路上头领已经与他混的很熟，“也许……”  
也许这就是他眼中映出的最后的风景了。  
“我们给你准备了落脚的地方，还有衣服行头，你好好休息一顿吧。做好准备。”  
“明天一早，带你去谒见皇帝。”


	7. 7.5-9

7.5  
第二天早上，小弗朗索瓦还是穿着平日里又旧又脏的麻布衣服，把准备好的礼服扔在角落里。使者头目去领他，他也踌躇着不走，略有些强硬地问他为什么，他便说：“因为你们不是公爵的人，你们是……皇帝的人。”  
使者听了有些恼怒：“您是什么意思？我们可是请您来救公爵的——”  
“昨天晚上，告别了紧张的赶路，放松下来（要见皇帝并不会使我紧张），我很容易就察觉到了……  
“如果你们的背后不是皇帝而是公爵，失去自由的公爵怎么能够派遣一整队的骑士为他传信，带着我一路甚至到首都都畅通无阻，还为我安排了休憩的住所？  
“我思考了两种可能。是皇帝想要见我，或者，是皇帝和公爵共同的谋划。若单单是皇帝，他又怎么知道有一个的我呢？我想要相信卢梭公爵，可是做不到……即便我愿意为他付出生命，也不能够做到完全信任他……”看到头领从皱眉变得哑口无言，小弗朗索瓦却忍不住苦笑。  
“我知道，无端的怀疑对公爵不公平，可是什么都不与我说，就将我带来，对我也是不公正的。我想，我有权利知道你们的密谋。”弗朗索瓦非常平静而又坚持，“如果您不告诉我的话，我是不会听你们的话去见皇帝的。”  
然后，他便安静地坐下，真的把一切都置身事外似的固执地盯着自己的鞋。  
“您真的是太聪明了，弗朗索瓦玛丽阿鲁埃。”使者叹了口气。只要把人带到皇帝面前就算完成了任务，但强烈的挫败感总是免不了的。他又一次正视小弗朗索瓦（而不是带着一路上的那种关爱乡下儿童的眼神），“向您自我介绍吧……我亚瑟潘德拉贡（hhh），伟大帝国皇帝的护卫者，这没什么可隐瞒的。”  
“虽然……也曾听命于公爵……您应该相信卢梭公爵。作为皇帝的属下，我只能请求您为了公爵去见陛下，而不能够再说更多了……”

8  
在一间堪堪称不上狭小的客厅里，卢梭站在窗前，整间屋子最亮的地方，拉着小提琴。他的身旁两步处，还站着一个衣着朴素的年轻男人为他翻谱子。  
乏味冗长的宫廷音乐与贵族优雅流畅的身形动作构成了一副遥远不可及的世界——对小弗朗索瓦来说。  
弗朗索瓦与卢梭再会，就是这样的场景。  
不知时间静默流淌了多久，年轻的“翻谱工”偶然间将视线从公爵身上移开，终于发现了亚瑟和跟随着的弗朗索瓦。但他没有出声，反而将食指放在嘴唇上，做出一个“噤声”的动作。  
琴声却戛然而止。  
卢梭察觉到了。他抬头看到弗朗索瓦的一瞬间，“砰”的一声粗暴地甩下琴，转身就要走。  
那位“翻谱工”却准确地一下子抓住他的手，问：“老师您要去哪儿？”  
“陛下，我只是有点累了想坐在沙发上。尤其是看到这位不速之客，不，我甚至不愿意看到他……”卢梭没有挣脱开皇帝的手，于是给了他一个冷笑，随即转向小弗朗索瓦，“你是牧场的风吹得心里不痛快，还是嫌我年终奖发的少了，刚过完年就千里迢迢过来找我理论？”  
弗朗索瓦几乎听不懂他到底在说什么，只好硬着头皮回答：“我觉得挺好的……”  
皇帝在一旁噗嗤一声笑了出来：“老师您也会演这么拙劣的戏了。我知道，您想把他摘出去，可惜这个男孩爱你爱得要死——”  
“神圣伟大的皇帝陛下，您的戏也拙劣得要死。我早就知道了骑士亚瑟的真实身份，”弗朗索瓦突然插话，他从寥寥数语中已读到了足够多，到他认为自己应该怎样配合公爵的表演：“我只想看看您想从我的身上得到什么，同时我又可以得到什么：比如欣赏这疯公爵凄惨的模样。”  
皇帝没有打断小弗朗索瓦无礼的发言，他耐心听完了，转头对着卢梭说：“您看，您的这位学生演技就比您好得多。”  
“够了，路易。”公爵就着被拉着手的状态，在沙发上坐下，皇帝微微一笑松开了手，侧身站在一旁。  
“弗朗索瓦……对不起，但是够了。”卢梭没有向着皇帝，也没有看向弗朗索瓦，他面无表情地看着窗外。  
随即是一段漫长沉默。  
小弗朗索瓦感到非常压抑，他直觉公爵仿佛笼罩在由内而散发的消极情绪里，自己却无能为力。  
他甚至连上前一步，去给予公爵一点安慰的勇气都没有——他不知道这样做对不对。  
打破沉默的是皇帝路易X世，皇帝微微倾下身子：“老师，对——”  
“砰！”卢梭拿起琴狠狠地砸在大理石的地板上。  
可怜的小提琴瞬间就断成了两截。  
“既然陛下您如此不守信用，那这把琴我也不愿意给您了。请您把我，还有我的‘好学生’一起下狱吧。”  
然后卢梭从沙发上站起来，竟然直直地在皇帝面前跪了下去。  
弗朗索瓦忍不住要惊呼出声，极度的震惊令他全身僵硬，嘴里也发不出声音。然而接下来发生的事情甚至让他忘记了怎样呼吸——  
皇帝也跪了下来。  
他小心翼翼地蹭过去，环住公爵的双肩，轻轻地吻了一下公爵的脸颊，然后是嘴唇……  
卢梭没有闪躲。  
大片阳光刚好透过窗户笼罩着他们。在温煦的阳光下，公爵的脸显得那样的苍白。弗朗索瓦一直瞪大着眼紧紧盯着这荒诞的一幕画面。他几乎失去了神智，无知无觉地被亚瑟带走。

9  
弗朗索瓦再次见到卢梭的时候，已经是好几天后了。在此期间，小弗朗索瓦被软禁在皇宫一处偏僻的房间。  
公爵神色如常地出现在他面前，要带他一起回家。仿佛之前什么事情都没有发生过似的，也没有一句安慰与解释的话。  
弗朗索瓦阴沉着脸，几步凑近公爵，狠狠地把他推倒在地。并并不理会公爵克制的呼痛，小弗朗索瓦双手按住他的双肩，俯下身就要亲他。  
卢梭用力地扭开头，剧烈挣动起来。弗朗索瓦毕竟只是一个孩子，挣脱他并不困难，公爵随即滚到一边，就那样坐在地上。他没有生气，只是很温和地看着小弗朗索瓦爬起来。  
弗朗索瓦捂住脸，呵呵地冷笑。他站着居高临下地瞪着卢梭：“让雅克公爵，以我对您的神浅薄的了解，您的神似乎坚决反对同性…行为。看来您确实十分虔诚呢。”  
“弗朗索瓦玛丽阿鲁埃，你没必要阴阳怪气地激我。”卢梭叹了口气，“把你卷到莫名其妙的事情里来，是我的过失，我向你道歉。这是绝对真诚的。”  
“那真诚的您告诉我，您和皇帝到底是什么关系？他吻你的时候你为什么不躲开？”弗朗索瓦脱口而出的话，显然令他自己也很诧异，他迅速掩饰似的接着说：“道歉就免了吧，要来这里看你的丑态是我自己的决定，我果然也收获了意料之外的‘惊喜’，您没必要道歉。”  
公爵听闻却突然一愣，他无暇去在意小弗朗索瓦赌气的无礼之语，自顾垂下头喃喃念叨：“不，弗朗索瓦和路易，是完全不一样的……”  
这句话不知道有什么魔力突然剪断了小弗朗索瓦理智的弦，他的眼眶迅速的红了，带着羞愤与委屈的哭腔，弗朗索瓦不顾一切地几乎是喊出来：“呵！卑微如齑粉的我，和帝国高贵伟大的皇帝怎么可能一样呢？低贱的我根本也不能拿出来跟他比较不是吗？您为什么还要来带我回家？呵！你心里带着对他的感情这样做不痛苦吗？不如您就留在皇都陪着他吧！是我打扰你们了！”  
卢梭在他开始发疯时就恢复了理智，就那样冷着眼看他燃烧自己的情绪。然后公爵将自己软绵绵的声音，努力做出最冷最硬的样子，不紧不慢地说：“我要去哪里，要去做什么事情，和你，和皇帝，都没有任何关系。他最多是我的学生，而你连我的学生都算不上。我带你回家，只是因为一切因我而起，我有这个责任罢了。这下你满意了吗，弗朗索瓦玛丽阿鲁埃？”  
“那我想留在这里呢？”  
“我不同意。”卢梭想也没想地否决。  
弗朗索瓦突然笑了，红红的眼睛也带着笑意：“您一定是更喜欢我的不是吗？您自觉地做我的甚至是监护人的角色，您的权力与威严可以完全控制我，但是不能控制皇帝。”  
“公爵，这几天我一直在想，您离开之后，在首都到底发生了什么。想到你或许是和那个皇帝花前月下夜夜笙歌，我就气得心肝都疼……”  
“达朗贝尔老管家日日拄着拐杖站在路口等您回家。由于担心您的安危，老管家，包括所有的仆从…也包括我，夜夜辗转不能安眠……”  
“您可以让他们当做什么事情都没有发生过，他们是您的仆人，可是我不是。”  
“您还是一如既往的烂人一个，”弗朗索瓦忍不住嗤笑出声，“什么都不打算解释。可我弗朗索瓦聪明绝顶，我就要——因为我能够——揭开您的伤疤。”


	8. 10奇迹之子（上）

10 奇迹之子  
路易奥古斯特德别勒萨（*）是一个可怜的孩子。  
读过后世史书的人应该都会认同这一点。当时了解他的贵族们，应该也同样这么认为。  
路易的母亲刚生下他就离开了人世，深爱妻子的父亲不久也去了。这对夫妻能够如此伉俪情深，在首都的上流社会圈几乎是个奇迹。  
作为皇室的孤儿，他被当时的没有孩子的皇帝收养了。皇帝对他非常好——这种好是指不吝啬，皇帝自己的生活极尽奢华，养子的用度怎可困窘呢？如此便绝不是美事了。不过据说，到路易八岁为止，皇帝实际见过他的次数，两只手指头都数的过来。  
八岁之后便再也没有见过，因为皇帝死了——和男宠在马上淫乐的时候不慎坠地而亡。  
于是皇位应由年仅八岁的小路易继承，路易虽然年纪小，但是非常聪明懂事，况且幼帝继位的先例在生活作风糜烂的皇家已经太多。但是此时先皇帝姐姐的丈夫亨利横插一脚，认为路易仅仅是养子，继承的优先顺序甚至不高于自己。  
然而大贵族们对此也没有什么异议，谁做皇帝实在跟他们的利益毫无关系。表达不满的人也有几个，但都被亨利的妻子，前皇帝的姐姐轻易地“睡服”了。如果不出意外，亨利将挤掉孤苦无依的路易X世，登基为新皇。  
可意外还是发生了，拥有对神的解释权这一至高无上权力的大神官，拒绝了亨利的收买，坚持选择路易来参加加冕礼。  
“这是神降的旨意。”  
这句话作为名言收录进了几乎每一部路易X世的传记与描绘当时历史的史书——作为路易被称作奇迹之子的明证。

但全知全能的作者（也就是本人），知道“奇迹”的缘故——当然是本作的主角，让雅克卢梭公爵。  
年纪轻轻就继承了公爵爵位的卢梭，以其非凡的道德品质和宽广的学识闻名于首都圈。他与小路易的父母虽无甚交际，但却发自内心地尊敬这对道德高尚的爱侣。于是在路易刚记事的年纪，他便自荐做了小路易的老师（卢梭公爵好为人师当然也是原因之一）。  
数年的教育造就了一个聪明懂事的孩子，卢梭心目中理想的储君。路易与见面次数比自己养父还多得多的老师之间也有着深厚的感情。  
而他的这位老师，是可以在神面前提出任何要求的。  
公爵是神的虔信者，是神官们的好朋友，是神殿圣行最大的赞助人。  
路易便因此顺理成章地听从神的旨意登基为路易X世。他对自己的老师充满了感激和依赖，对公爵言听计从，甚至请求公爵搬到皇宫里居住。  
让雅克卢梭公爵掌握了国家大权，皇帝也对他极其信任，他似乎已别无所求。一切危机的由头，也都藏在平静安宁的表象之下。  
卢梭公爵比路易X世大十三岁，在路易登基的那一年，他已经二十一岁了。而一直到五年后，他仍旧持续着单身。就在二十六岁时，公爵的单身生活宣告结束了：他将与贴身女佣结合，此时女佣已然怀有身孕。  
当这个消息传到路易X世的耳中的时候，皇帝长久以来隐隐怀有的畸恋爆发了。  
他找来公爵大吵了一架——或许大吵一架并不准确，小路易是绝望与颓然地，一遍一遍地质问公爵：“您怎么能够，和一个粗鲁而又低贱的女佣结合？您是贵族，怎样能去碰那种贱人！您怎么能够，这样伤我的心？我把您当成天上的星星，想都不敢想……而您！瞧您是怎么做的？您把我的胸膛切开，把我的心搅碎了，扔在那种女人的面前，一起取笑我才好呢！”  
卢梭并不是没有察觉到小路易隐约的畸恋，但他还是震惊了，他感到自己多年的心血烧成了灰，于是不阴不阳地回复：“陛下如果觉得女佣是十恶不赦的大罪，那我没有什么好说的。”  
“敢于勾引主人的佣人，都是魔鬼的宿主，您既然没什么可说的，应该同意我处决她！”  
“处决一位孕妇，是神能够同意的吗？”  
路易不再言语，只拿眼睛直直瞪着卢梭。瞪着瞪着眼里就流出了眼泪，但还倔强地昂着头。  
毕竟只是个十三岁的孩子。卢梭终于还是心软了。他走上前去环住少年柔软的身躯，另一只手轻柔地拭去小路易脸上的泪痕。  
小皇帝目光灼灼地看着自己的老师，把头靠到公爵的肩膀上，突地昂起脸亲了一下卢梭的侧脸，又很快缩回公爵的怀里。  
这个可怜的孩子或许觉得这个“游戏”很有趣，因为他看不见公爵的脸阴沉得仿佛要滴出水来。  
两人相拥着沉默了许久，卢梭出言打破了祥和的气氛，他终于下定了一个决心，柔软的嗓音踩着平稳的调子说道：“陛下，我可以不同黛莱丝结婚。但是你必须答应我一个条件。”  
小路易紧紧揪住公爵衣袍的下摆：“您就是让我去死，我都答应您。”  
“……是的，就是让你去死。”  
“老师，有什么不可以的呢？只要您在我死前，不和任何别人在一起……”

数月之后，卢梭公爵的女佣黛莱丝·瓦瑟平安产下一对双胞胎。皇帝的人没有让可怜的母亲看到孩子一眼，就把这对双胞胎抱进了皇宫。小路易本想要抚养这两个婴儿，但是没过多久，他因不能忍受看到这两个孩子就要被嫉妒所折磨，下令把孩子远远扔到了孤儿院。  
令世人惊异的是，孩子的父亲卢梭公爵对整件事不发一言。小达朗贝尔对公爵的偏见大约便来源于此。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有下，下被鸽了，但标题倔强地留着~


	9. 11

11  
弗朗索瓦玛丽阿鲁埃不及我们对事实所了解地那样深，但他几乎将事实完全还原了出来，当然其中包含一些偏见所致的错误指控，如：是卢梭公爵用自己的肉体与包装出来的才华诱惑少不更事的皇帝。他当然也不能知道公爵和女佣的一段旧事，就更不能知晓公爵和皇帝之间的奇妙约定。  
但，弗朗索瓦能够利用自己在偏隅所知的极少的国事，猜出公爵曾经掌握宗教组织的力量，并且控制了政权的更替，不得不说这个年仅十六岁的孩子确实如他自负的那样拥有极高的见识。  
“……可惜您最终还是失势了，被发配到偏远的乡下。”弗朗索瓦难掩讥讽之情，“而我有两点不得其解，您每年还非要回一趟都城干什么？您不觉得自取其辱吗？（安心和我在一起不好吗？）”  
“您到底是为什么能够如此装作信仰神的样子？您曾经利用了神的解释权，您根本就不是也不应该是神的虔信者。（求您别信了吧。做到括号里两点咱俩就能HE了……）”  
卢梭公爵面对对神不虔诚的指控面如死灰，他低下自己高贵的头颅，忏悔似的说道：“是的，我不应当这样做，无论是出于怎样高尚的大义都绝不应当……但我相信万能的神足以了解我的动机与愿望，从而宽恕于我。”  
小弗朗索瓦已经打定主意对一切漠然视之了，但看到卢梭这样的（沙雕）举动，还是忍不住爆出一句：“狗屎！”  
“真的是够了，公爵，让雅克卢梭公爵，我终于发现，不，是确信，我们之间根本没有办法取得正常的交流。我不恨你，甚至可以说是尊敬你……但实话说我真的没办法理解您，或许这就是人们所说的代沟吧。”弗朗索瓦分出一个幽默细胞讪讪地笑了两声。  
“您是一个矛盾的集合体，我也真不知道您那句话是真，哪句话是假，您想推翻贵族老爷们的统治，可曾经又为了获得统治者的权力费尽心机……每当我想要为您与您的事业，奉献自己的一切的时候，您总是用您的行为告诉我：别当真，这只是骗骗你们老百姓的，这是我们贵族内部的斗争。  
“贵族内部的斗争！您是一个失败者！您的那点善意，只能骗骗我这样没见过世面的乡下小子。而现在，你就要像个丧家犬一样灰溜溜地逃跑了。”  
弗朗索瓦伶牙俐齿，他也从来没有像今天这般恨自己的伶牙俐齿：我真正想和他说的明明不是这个……我明明不是这样想的……我内心的真实想法……  
“但，弗朗索瓦，这和你又有什么关系呢？”  
公爵情绪低落，陷入自我否定之中，也正因如此他根本无暇顾及小弗朗索瓦的“胡言乱语”，更懒于和他周旋。  
卢梭双手揉了揉太阳穴，有些冷淡地说：“随你去想吧，和皇帝之间的交往是我的私事。而对你，我想我并没有什么对不起你的地方。”  
弗朗索瓦有些不可置信地瞪大眼睛。他当然从未想过公爵会好言好语地哄他，但是……他潜意识里仿佛确信自己的恶言恶语能够得到同样的回应：公爵会陪着他吵架。  
应当是这样的。  
一股莫名其妙的委屈涌上来，他睁得大大的眼睛里滚出几粒豆大的泪珠。但他还是把眼睛圆睁着，恨恨地瞪着公爵。  
“您当然没有对不起我的地方，您本来对区区一个没用的小奴隶就没有尽任何义务的必要。我们没有任何关系，我的一切怨恨一切喜怒哀乐一切都是自作多情罢了！”弗朗索瓦粗暴地抹了两把眼泪，“我哪里敢利用您泛滥的责任心再劳烦到您哪怕一丝一毫呢？说实话我不想再多看您一眼，想必您也一样。您回您的庄园，而我，呵，就让我在都城自生自灭吧。”  
然而公爵又一次冷漠地对待了这个激动的孩子。他十分疲倦地皱了皱眉头。沉默着并终于记得该从地上爬起来，这对他仿佛有些艰难。同时他唤人进来给他递了一根手杖。  
低调而精致的手杖支撑着卢梭纤细的身体，让他显得既高贵却又有些狼狈。  
弗朗索瓦不知道该不该继续说什么，也不知道该说什么，他甚至有些发不出声。  
公爵视线转向窗外，以他特有的轻软嗓音叹息了一声：“雨季快来了。”

“不用再关着他，只要别让他出了皇宫。”  
“……准备好一架囚车。”卢梭对着侍卫下达完指令，又转而以同样命令的姿态对小弗朗索瓦说了最后的一句话，“明天启程回去的时候，我希望你可以是自愿的。”  
这回换弗朗索瓦没有任何反应了，他故作专心致志地扯着自己的头发，眼神放空，连公爵是什么时候离开的都漠不关心似的不知道。  
当所有人离开，整个宇宙都仿佛只有他一个人的时候，他终于蜷缩在地上，那就在卢梭公爵几分钟前的置身之处。  
谁也不知道他如何在心里取笑自己：弗朗索瓦啊弗朗索瓦！你之前是在向那个家伙撒娇吗？  
你怎么能做这么愚蠢的事情？你又是什么时候变得这么软弱？  
你醒醒吧，他并不是你的父亲，他也不是农民的救世主！更不是他想要成为的所谓“民众的导师”！  
他只是一个叫卢梭的人。  
我明明知道，明明早就知道……又是什么时候，我对这个人，单纯地对作为一个人的那个家伙，产生了炽热的依恋呢？  
小弗朗索瓦终于嚎啕大哭。  
在流尽最后一滴眼泪的同时他也终于下定决心：离开那个人，选择自己的道路。


	10. 12

12  
山野望尽一片翠色，林木间总萦绕着几缕若有若无的雾气之时，公爵终于返回了。与想象之中的列队盛大欢迎迥异，卢梭公爵堪称静悄悄地潜入了宅邸，数日在阴森的城堡里静养，谢绝一切访问（如州政府、市政府办公厅迟来的礼仪性的贺年访问）。  
而弗朗索瓦玛丽阿鲁埃并没有跟着一起回来。  
公爵比天气还要阴沉的脸色就足以让任何人保持缄默，尽管几乎所有人都对此有所好奇。

老管家达朗贝尔忧心忡忡地来到公爵静养的卧室，公爵正百无聊赖地伫立在窗前，看厌了裹了雾的初春景象似的，只垂着头，随意拨弄身上的饰物。  
达朗贝尔管家报告了公爵远行期间的琐事，包括曾有两位不请自来的夜间访问者——他们正以盗窃嫌疑被关押在城堡的地下室。  
“很有趣。但我不是很感兴趣，”卢梭公爵冷漠地评价，“把他们交给政府，让他们来判决吧——如果他们没有得到什么他们想要获取的，我认为没有？”  
“我是来此归隐的，包括皇帝在内、或许除了皇帝，谁也不相信。真有趣。”公爵咬着嘴唇。  
达朗贝尔沉默了。  
公爵接着说——他间歇性地喋喋不休，非要抓个人来剖白，而鉴于公爵非常糟糕的人际关系——老管家有些怜爱地洗耳恭听：“我现在不过是一座‘活着的雕像’……如果谁都想参观一下，我倒是真的不介意。但这毕竟与真正活着的现实生活无益。”  
“我的私人卫队仅仅保护我的生命和名誉，我想不具有审判与处置罪犯的权力……”  
意外地，小弗朗索瓦的脸突然从卢梭公爵的脑子里冒了出来。公爵心里哼了一声：我自然有处置这个小家伙的权力……他又咬了一下嘴唇。  
也许在他想起他的同时，他也想起了他，达朗贝尔管家皱起眉头，斟酌着开口：“公爵，那个孩子……”  
卢梭瞥了达朗贝尔一眼，打断了他的话：“他很安全。”继以软软的声调却生硬的语气说：“但我希望你，认为他已经死了。”  
“弗朗索瓦玛丽阿鲁埃死了，”公爵讽刺而厌恶地冷笑，倚在窗前紧紧地揪住窗帘，“但愿帝国从此多了一位栋梁！”  
“……事情总是会如您所愿的，公爵。”老达朗贝尔管家轻声回应。纵使他也许还有许多话想说，也只能、也只敢如此回应：公爵情绪肉眼可见的非常差，差到了极点。估计不能再戳上半下，否则免不了戳出一个歇斯底里的让雅克卢梭公爵……不可否认公爵有在精神方面的不健全之处（伏尔泰：他就是个神经病！），但老达朗贝尔想象不到弗朗索瓦，不过一个仆从之子，竟会给他造成如此大的影响。在帝都别勒萨城究竟发生了什么……  
老管家擦了擦汗，又一次踌躇着开口：“公爵，还有一件小事，尽管我猜您不感兴趣也没有那个必要，让勒朗，我的养子，今早向我辞行了……”

让勒朗达朗贝尔现在何处呢？  
他正背着行囊，有些拘谨地缓步于“荣誉人民公墓园”。毫无疑问，让勒朗是一副要远行的打扮，他为何要在远行之前特意地来墓地一趟呢？  
只见他径直往刻有“弗朗索瓦阿鲁埃”姓名的墓碑而去。园地里只葬有渺渺数人，何况让勒朗还参加了这位替贵族老爷挡枪的人民英雄的葬礼，他有充分的理由能够找到墓地的位置。但不论在谁看来，小达朗贝尔对于友人父亲的坟墓位置仍旧显得有些过于熟悉。  
像是来过了许多次。  
让勒朗直直地站在墓碑前，像是在长辈面前拘谨有礼的样子，若有所思。  
没过多久，背后传来阵沉稳的脚步声，又戛然而止——小让勒朗感受到有人就站在他的身后。  
这位来客没有沉默太久，以低沉的男声很得体地打招呼：“您好，我是德尼狄德罗。您是弗朗索瓦玛丽阿鲁埃先生吧？”  
让勒朗良好的教养使他迅速转过身来，在打量对方前就已做出了得体的回应：“您好，狄德罗先生。我是让勒朗达朗贝尔，弗朗索瓦是我的朋友。”  
是一位穿着朴素无饰的青年，大约比他大几岁，圆圆的脸蛋使他看上去很敦实，深邃的眼睛闪着光，似笑非笑的唇角充满亲切感。让勒朗一瞬间就对这位叫做狄德罗的青年产生了好感。  
“噢，我来给阿鲁埃先生扫墓……”狄德罗扬了扬手上的一支花。  
“我想也是。”让勒朗顿了顿又问道，“请恕我冒昧，您和阿鲁埃先生有什么关联呢？听您的口音像是南方人，您的穿着打扮虽看起来朴素实际用料却很讲究……也许这样说很失礼，但我还是认为您没有理由结识阿鲁埃一家。”小达朗贝尔为自己自然而然尖锐的口吻大吃一惊，但这确实是他想问的。  
他认为来者是帝都的贵族。  
“这并不重要，先生。”狄德罗似乎并没有介意，“我只是一个被阿鲁埃先生的大义所感动到的人，万万千千人中的一位，微不足道。”  
“为公爵挡枪的‘大义’吗？”达朗贝尔想，自己可能有一点点被弗朗索瓦传染了，怎么忍不住连连说出尖锐讽刺的话，“那阁下应当是卢梭公爵的亲戚吧，骨肉至亲？不然至少也是至交好友。”  
狄德罗听了差点跳起来，似乎这个玩笑让他很难继续保持沉稳：“不不不！这我可‘高攀不上’……”他的脸扭曲起来，做了一个厌恶或者说是恶心的表情。  
让勒朗笑了，随即清了清嗓子，正色说道：“阁下，关于阿鲁埃先生，我一直有一些疑虑在心上总也放不下。我马上就要远行离开此地了，我正想着或许有些事情就注定这样永远得不到解答。”  
“先生，我想您并没有必要与一位初次见面的陌生人说这些。”  
“正因为您这样一位陌生人来了，我的心中又燃起了希望。弗朗索瓦，我的朋友，他对那位大人的话深信不疑——他或许早就被那位大人迷住了吧，真是个怪人，他们俩都是——”达朗贝尔没有发觉到自己对公爵的一丝嫉妒，但很自然地表达出来了，“——我并不是想对别人说我朋友的坏话。我想说，有些话是对朋友无法开口的，一位下意识地对公爵深信不疑的人，那样不是太残酷了吗，阁下？”  
“我很抱歉……我想我应该走了，先生。”狄德罗越过达朗贝尔蹲身在墓前放下花束，又回到他的身前微微欠身想要告辞。  
“阁下！如果您还有一丝良知能够听得懂我的话。请继续听下去，请您。”让勒朗像一个乡间小子（实际上他确实是）对来自帝都的贵族大人说话那样恳求，“您把我当成弗朗索而向我搭话，如果我是弗朗索瓦的话您打算说什么呢？”  
达朗贝尔深深吸了一口气，目光炯炯地注视着狄德罗，说出爆炸性的推测：“您会不会告诉弗朗索瓦，他的父亲是被卢梭公爵所‘杀害’的？”  
“不是！你在想什么，你怎么会这样想？当然不是！”听到这样的话，狄德罗想也没想断然否决，下一刻他便自知失言，戴着手套的手微微颤抖着拨弄了一下刘海，坚持着说：“他不会做这样的事情，永远。即便我不喜欢他、不再喜欢他。”尽管时常带笑的嘴角此时只能露出苦笑，狄德罗仍坚持，“您不要多想，‘显然’一位公爵大人不会让一位平民的生死影响到他的声誉。对他们来说的常识般的‘显然’，您可能不会理解。”  
让勒朗没有被言语中带有的侮辱轻视所激怒，他总是很平静：“但同样‘显然’，阿鲁埃父亲的去世没有那么简单。公爵在城堡遇刺，老管家（也就是我的父亲）告诉我那几天访客络绎不绝——包括事件发生后，我实在难以想象，那位被害妄想症晚期的卢梭公爵连一刻的闭门静养都没有呢……由于没有搜寻到刺客的同党，就简简单单以憎恨仇杀结案。数日后阿鲁埃先生的遗体下葬，公爵也没有出席，这与他一贯酷爱作秀的风格大为矛盾，我的朋友弗朗索瓦便对此耿耿于怀。但这有合理的解释，他此时正与皇帝的使者会面。  
“以刺杀帝国贵族的重罪——杀死平民的罪名相比之下不值一提——论处本应该被处绞刑的刺客，其实根本没有被处刑不是吗？”  
“你怎么会……”狄德罗有些惊讶，他想他也许轻视了这个乡下小子。  
“因为这公正的世界总会让事情有真相大白的一天。”小达朗贝尔不带任何讽刺的意思，仿佛仅仅在陈述事实，“仅仅是对你们来说。您有什么可惊讶的呢？我不认为公爵杀害了阿鲁埃先生，我为我无礼的指控道歉。我不得不如此，为了从您的口中‘诈’出属于我们的公正。”  
“孩子……我很抱歉，我没有什么公正可以给你。”  
“您没必要对我抱歉，这些是应该对弗朗索瓦说的。所有的一切我都没有来得及告诉弗朗索瓦……没想到公爵如此轻易地笼络住了他的心。”让勒朗皱紧了眉，又舒展开来，“我已尽了我所能，这件事我放下了，若我去别勒萨能够与他相见的话……  
“那么再见，狄德罗先生。”小达朗贝尔向狄德罗轻轻颔首，最后看了一眼刻有“弗朗索瓦阿鲁埃”的墓碑，缓步离开。  
身后的人伸手轻轻抓住了他的胳膊，又迅速地放开，让勒朗疑惑地回头。  
狄德罗后退一步同时优雅地将右手手套脱下，动作一气呵成行云流水：“您忘了握手。”然后他主动伸出了手，“这样比较能够表达我的诚意与敬意。达朗贝尔先生，如果您愿意的话，去帝都的路上能否与我同行呢？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 隐藏狄x达成分w
> 
> 这节写了一半一直坑着的时候我跟朋友抱怨：谁来把它写完！
> 
> 朋友说：你这个全宇宙唯一“卢推”还想找人接盘？


	11. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 进入下部，年龄差卢＞伏18

「每个人都有属于自己的宿命，人在年轻时，或许会走偏，会绕上一个大圈，但最后终究会：“走回自己应当步上的道路”去。」  
不知是哪位先贤说过这样的话，弗朗索瓦曾对此不以为然，但最终却不得不承认。而我们的故事也将继续从另一个节点开始……

13  
弗朗索瓦在断头台前想到了橘子。是公爵府邸垃圾箱里成箱成箱的烂橘子，是他小心摆在父亲墓前的一排大橘子，是童年时期过节一人碗里几块的橘子瓣。  
染血的头颅圆滚滚的就像橘子一样咕噜咕噜咕噜咕噜地滚到弗朗索瓦的身边，一路流淌的血水就像一条撕裂的殓布。那是他与他一同赴死的同伴的。  
他终于崩溃了，他的脑子不顾一切地想要吼叫，如同兽类——可叹的是他的嗓子发不出声，这声闷在嗓子里变成模糊而可悲的呜咽。但他连哭泣也无法做到了，双眼干涩流不出眼泪，只有脸色惨白如纸。  
弗朗索瓦在排队等候处刑。数小时前游街时的羞耻局促早已烟消云散，他的全世界只有不远处神官在祷告的声音。  
他根本无法思考，更忘了如何忏悔（忏悔或者说后悔曾经所作所为让他到了如今的境地）。如果是事不关己平日的他（并且恰巧能够得知死刑犯临刑前的心理），恐怕一定要对此讽刺一番：看来斩首的极刑与宗教的“神圣”相加也无益于罪犯的悔过呢，这本就仅仅是有益于公民的感情……  
他只能刻板地数着自己还在人世的日子，这一秒是活着的，当然下一秒也轮不到自己去死……或许自己还能再活三分钟呢。但再也不能看到明天的太阳了，仅仅半个小时后教堂的钟声再听一次对自己来说也是奢望……不，可是，等待死亡的时间为何如此难熬？又有一个人走上了断头台……这个头的眼睛瞪得大大的，和刚才的一样，不过这一个远远地滚到了另一边…弗朗索瓦想，一会儿我会不会也是一样？  
他的腿早就开始颤抖，现在全身都在抖动了，包括心脏，仿佛也在不规则地快速抖动。弗朗索瓦还没有失禁或许都是一个奇迹。十几个等候的死刑犯都是这样，总是追求特立独行的弗朗索瓦终于也无暇顾及此事。临近正午的日光照得人眩晕，也许在头颅被砍下之前……他四肢发软仍停止不住抖动，他想，或许在我的头被砍掉之前，我就会晕过去了。这倒可能是个好事，就是太难看太没出息了……  
他也一刻都没有想起自己即将被处刑的原因：我到底犯了什么罪呢？这个国家没有一条法律能够治我的死罪，没有一条！我明明是冤枉的！  
狱中的数个日月总是围绕着他折磨着他的委屈与愤怒……或许在即将迎来生命终结的紧要关头，一切都变得无足轻重。他的委屈与愤怒，随着踏上断头台的脚步被留在身后。他甚至开始数脚底走过的台阶数，一…二、三……混着“咚咚咚”急速的心跳声，他什么都数不清楚了。  
弗朗索瓦已经来到断头台前，神官的声音变得清楚了许多，此时宗教的声音意外地没有另他更加心烦。他顺从地跪下，低下身体，把脖颈埋在那个半月形的凹槽里，皮肤和前人破碎的些许血肉相贴，那些血迹还带着温度，腥气他已经习惯到能够忍住呕吐……或许他还能分出另一个心，感叹自己的动作居然如此流畅……在最后的几秒钟他又变得很清醒。他竭力拗过头，眼球向上挣动，行刑者的脸也从模糊到让他看的清清楚楚。  
卢梭！  
刽子手的那张脸赫然竟是那个“让雅克卢梭”的样子！  
“不！”弗朗索瓦突然开始厉声嚎叫，挣扎着想要爬起来，但随即便被左右两个人压制住，头也被重重地按在正确的位置。神官的祷告接近尾声……弗朗索瓦脸上已是满脸的泪水。他低着头的姿势让眼泪汩汩涌流而下，很快沾湿了地面，和已死去的那些人的血水融为一体。很快天地间唯一的祷告声便停止了——  
“——停止行刑！”  
出声打断的男子穿着宫廷制服，配着精致的剑，从不起眼的人群中款款走出。  
“是您呀，贝德维尔阁下。”执行监察官与这位皇帝骑士打扮的青年打招呼。  
弗朗索瓦并没有被放开，他脑子里一片空白，对外界发生了什么事毫无感知，他只有一个念头，只想做一件事，他用力眨了两下泪眼，勉力抬头想要看那个刽子手——那个“卢梭”！  
可那并不是卢梭。  
或许有那么一点点地像，可那人绝不是。卢梭怎么会穿这样一身衣服？他也没有理由出现在这里。  
看来一切都是弗朗索瓦的幻视。他不免感受到一丝羞耻：我临死前的最后一刻，到底在想什么呀……  
他的神智渐渐又回来了，和现实世界接上了轨。弗朗索瓦寻声去看这位贝德维尔阁下。  
代表皇帝的骑士对监察官点头致意，随后朝弗朗索瓦看去，正迎上他红肿双眼与空洞的眼神。贝德维尔面无表情地打量了他片刻，很快移开视线，接着向检察官传达皇帝的旨意。  
最终包括弗朗索瓦在内的十七名囚犯被赦免了死刑，改判流放至苏里（*）服刑。  
弗朗索瓦静静聆听着决定自己命运的判决。一场大祸如疾风骤雨而来又猛然轻飘飘地溜掉，此时他全身的肌肉应激性地几乎完全脱离了意识的掌控，浑身使不上力气只得凄惨地软软坐倒在地上。但弗朗索瓦的神色已不再空泛游离，取而代之，是炯炯目光攫住贝德维尔。  
贝德维尔也一直观察着这位让皇帝陛下十分费神的小子，他明白这个小子一定有话想对自己说。他对自己接下来应该进行的行动免不了变得有些犹豫。  
就在不久前，不远处的皇宫里，皇帝是这样吩咐他的……

帝国最尊荣者路易X世的精神状态并不稳定，像今天早晨一般的苦闷暴怒亦是不多见，他三两下扫清桌台上的器物，高档的瓷器噼里啪啦地碎成渣子，又抬脚踢翻桌子，于是他又，抱起疼痛的脚跟怒吼。围在一旁的卫队骑士们面色沉静保持肃穆。  
皇帝接着摔了个铜器花瓶，五颜六色的花散落一地，他忍不住走上前去狠狠地踢一脚这个可怜的花瓶：“……我为什么要为这个混蛋费神？凭什么？他就是个人渣！  
“他背叛了老师！背叛老师的人是应当下地狱的。他伙同我的骑士，投靠我，寻求我权力的庇护……既然他那么想离开老师，我当然要成全他了。”皇帝冷笑几声，“但他让老师气到头痛、气到旧疾发作，罪无可恕，他应该、不，是必须！他必须下地狱……  
“可是老师最后还是放不下他！他原谅他！  
“老师临走嘱咐我过让我好好照顾他，可千千万万不能让他的宝贝男孩儿死了呢！我向神发誓，天底下最想让他去死的就是我！  
“可他又做了什么？  
“他仗着老师宠他、爱他、重视他，就如此地肆无忌惮，到处散布谣言……写文章写剧本，写那种肮脏的东西讽刺老师，妄议老师和我的关系！他竟然敢把老师孩子的事情弄得世人皆知——！编造…还有什么老师和神官的关系！”看到路易X世既愤慨又不屑的样子，侍从和骑士们忍不住恶趣味地怀疑或许是什么“老师和神官的关系”这种话让皇帝自己刺激到了自己。“这些都完完全全是无稽之谈！我恨死他了，我要杀了他！”  
“可是呢？随之而来的呢？然后老师的信马上就来了，来的可真及时啊！我都有多少年没收到他的信了……”皇帝面上露出既欣喜又扭曲的表情。  
“我怎么敢让他死？哼！但是必须要给他一个教训。他只配做一个贱民……”  
“……亚瑟，我怕你被那个下贱的小子套出话去，与他合作你可是有前科的……贝德维尔，这件事就交给你办了。”路易X世很快收敛情绪变成一位彬彬有礼的贵族青年，符合帝国皇帝身份的样子，仿佛刚才的疯狂不过是假象。大伙儿早已见怪不怪。“我得马上给老师写回信了。”  
“谨遵圣命。”贝德维尔以独臂恭恭敬敬地向皇帝行礼，表明他非常重视皇帝的信任与差遣。

劫后余生的男孩——弗朗索瓦已经二十岁了，但在贝德维尔看来还是个男孩，尤其在刚刚看到他委屈愤恨的号哭之后。男孩对到底是谁救了他一命一无所知，他当然也不知道，皇帝是故意吩咐忠心的骑士在最后一刻叫停，以此来摧折他的锐气。他和剩下的三两个囚犯一道被压着往回走，他们要坐上囚车，先返回监狱里。弗朗索瓦和萎靡不振垂头行走的其他人不同，他一直向贝德维尔骑士的方向张望。没想到骑士也迅速走近，疾走之间弗朗索瓦观察到了他缺如的右臂，以及没有因此产生丝毫减损的皇家的庄重威仪。看来他们都想和对方说两句话，压着弗朗索瓦的小吏很有眼色，适时地放松了钳制。  
贝德维尔长了一张清秀的脸，此时故意以温柔如水的音调说：“陛下让我向你致歉，他对你的牢狱之灾一无所知，可怜的孩子，陛下这样说，如果他知道，他没有被下面可恶的官吏所蒙蔽的话，他绝不会让你受到如此不公正的待遇。弗朗索瓦玛丽阿鲁埃，我也对你的遭遇深表同情。”  
“感谢陛下的好意。”弗朗索瓦略微欠身致意，他礼貌地做出与平民身份不相应的得体动作，言语却很是锐利，“我想定是有人从中作梗吧。”  
“弗朗索瓦，我不懂你的意思……”皇家骑士很明白弗朗索瓦的意思，但他怀着目的，得缓缓诱导才行，“对于你的言行，陛下刚刚才明白这件事的来龙去脉，实话说，他看了你的…‘作品’之后也非常生气。同时陛下也知道不管‘他本人’是如何气愤，都无法构成你死刑的理由，这对你、对任何一个公民来说是不公正的。”贝德维尔接着仍以很温和的语气说：“你侵犯了帝国皇帝的名誉，我作为陛下的骑士，个人的情感来说也非常愤怒。”  
弗朗索瓦少见的有些惭愧：“我为损害皇帝陛下的名誉道歉。我没有向世间揭开（或许还有添油加醋）别人私事的权利，伟大的皇帝也是人，很抱歉……”这位聪明的小伙话锋一转，“陛下是讲良心讲公理的，但恐怕有人必置我于何地而后快吧？”  
“陛下是不会让谁的感情凌驾在司法的公正之上的，这对任何人有效。放心，弗朗索瓦，孩子，把心放下，去苏里吧。”  
“阁下，替我谢谢皇帝陛下。”  
弗朗索瓦提到路易X世这样平等的语气令贝德维尔皱了皱眉，安抚的差不多了，也是时候丢下炸弹：“弗朗索瓦，我同时还接受了另一位大人的委托……卢梭公爵来信转告你一句话：既然你不愿意在帝都好好上学，就滚去乡下种地。”  
弗朗索瓦听闻倒笑了，冷冷地，咬牙切齿：“果然是让雅克卢梭。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开头引用自jojo。
> 
> 贝德维尔和亚瑟一样都是fgo恶趣味，清秀的脸=游戏立绘。
> 
> 小伏你这个傻子，害，被皇帝卖了还帮着数钱呢（笑）


	12. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 该来的总会来的（x）

14  
弗朗索瓦即将离开都城的前夜是在监狱里度过的，去往流放地的前路漫漫，不知未来命运将会如何……这一切，四年前，那个十六岁的孩子恐怕无论如何也想象不到吧。  
正如十六岁为了“拯救”一生之敌让雅克卢梭而来到帝都别勒萨的他，也想不到他会和公爵分道扬镳，就此定居帝国首都。  
四年来，弗朗索瓦在皇帝路易X世（但我们都知道实际上是公爵卢梭）的资助下，凭着自己的聪慧好学，进入名流贵族垄断的箭樵大学攻读政法专业。但是弗朗索瓦对学校教授的课程不以为然，那些包括“君权神授”思想的古老法理，他没在上课的时候站起来大声反对就足以见得他被上等人的教养熏陶得不错了。因此他很少规规矩矩上学听课，却加入社团，利用自己最大的优点“尖牙利嘴”写一些讽刺宫廷时政的诗歌著作。就在他以稀烂的成绩迎来毕业的前夕，弗朗索瓦在帝都四处搜寻秘闻苦心孤诣所写的，描述那位已成江湖传说的人物让雅克卢梭公爵辛辣的私生活巨著也宣告完成。由此引来了前文所述的系列风波。  
二十岁的弗朗索瓦玛丽阿鲁埃已不是当年的乡下小伙，至少他对帝国的地理有了常识所必要的涉猎。正如他了解自己的故乡属于帝国版图的哪块旮旯（北边偏僻的小乡村，非常贫穷），他对即将奔赴的流放地也有最基本的了解：那是帝国的最南边，终年潮湿热气腾腾的地界。当然，也同样非常贫穷。弗朗索瓦不怕受穷，他对某个人的仇恨大大地大于对遭遇命运的哀叹。他已经好几年没见过卢梭的面了，模糊在记忆里的人像从白天错认刽子手之后突然又变得鲜活起来。同样变得鲜活的还有恨意。  
他在首都因缘际会下并未与朋友达朗贝尔见面，但他知道至少，这对他来说是真理：他的父亲老弗朗索瓦是为了保护公爵而死的。不——，他不能够因此乞讨别人对他的纵容，这个想法令他羞耻，简直像是一个不学无术的无赖儿子仗着父亲在世的恩义撒泼打滚一样——尽管如此，尽管如此，看看你对我做了什么呀，让雅克！你这个忘恩负义的小人！弗朗索瓦在心里对公爵谩骂，忍不住还偷偷直呼其名。  
好吧，明天就要远行了，离那个家伙远远的，比现在这么远还要更远……弗朗索瓦闷声哭泣，抱着膝盖瞧铁窗外的月光。他对自己的眼泪感到莫名其妙，但还未能来得及细细思索就已沉沉睡去，他太困了，这一天他已遭受了足够多的痛苦。

在苏里的日子没有像弗朗索瓦想象的那样辛贫，与他童年的生活相比自不必说，甚至比起他在帝都的日子都要阔绰许多：流放期间，有一个叫做“理性学派”的社会组织找到了他，并对他暗中提供维持生计所必要的资助。这个组织是由掌握大量资产的中小贵族为背景，由一些受过高等教育背景不一的青年实际操刀，基于共同的理念而组成的。他们对现行政府不甚满意，对宗教的权威不以为然，希望有朝一日进入权力的中心通过改革来改变这个王朝的腐朽统治。弗朗索瓦能够敏锐地感觉到，这些新生的力量，他们代表这个国家的未来。  
这个组织邀请他加入，为组织撰写文章。弗朗索瓦非常认同“理性学派”的观念，欣然接过了他们抛来到橄榄枝，同时大家都认为需要取一个笔名而不使这名囚犯太过招摇。弗朗索瓦仅仅是略一思索，决定以自己的故乡，一个无名的小乡村所在的城镇，伏尔泰镇为名。于是，大名鼎鼎的“伏尔泰”便诞生了。这个名字看似随意，他想，只要某人还没脱离人世、还在乎人世间的是非，看到文章和笔名，马上就会知道这位“伏尔泰”是谁了。  
事实证明，知道这位“伏尔泰”的可不止某人，很快他的名声就传遍了整个国家。弗朗索瓦以伏尔泰为名留下了《学派通讯》、《僻世高人》（*）等数部作品，成了有识之士争相吹捧崇拜的对象。而正当此时，一股“文艺复兴之风”席卷了整个帝国：卢梭又开始写些鬼东西出来。弗朗索瓦不情不愿地寻找到卢梭的著作重新通读了一遍。此时的弗朗索瓦已经是一个有自己想法的青年，他对其中一部分野蛮转酯的部分近乎无法忍受。唯一值得安慰的事情是，没人将这些“疯话”当一回事，当然。但这些“疯话”没准有朝一日要应验呢——他敢说自己的内心没有一丝一毫被这些鬼东西与疯话鼓动吗？  
弗朗索瓦玛丽阿鲁埃，名利双收的他，是一位体面的先生了，再也不是那个一无所有的、没见过世面的乡下穷小子。在这个偏远寂寞的小镇，谁见了都要尊称一句“阁下”的他，已十分惯常地出没于周边各大地主贵族的沙龙派对里。而那个穷小子小弗朗索瓦，那个叛逆的生命、生命里有至死都不会熄灭的火焰的孩子，恍如隔世，但是，弗朗索瓦想，我一直向那个“完美的人的形象”（*）不断前进：人类需要理性，理性是一条最接近真理的道路。人类、国家、政府、民众都需要理性，这是放之四海皆准的。  
可这天底下有无数小弗朗索瓦呢。他们想要公平、尊严、生存……，或者宁愿是反抗、暴力、毁灭……这不得不令人恐惧，不得不令伟大的伏尔泰阁下在潜意识里有所觉悟。  
数年后路易X世被推上断头台的消息传到弗朗索瓦耳朵里的时候，他心下某一个角落竟放下了一颗大石头。果然如此啊，终于来到了这一天。他不禁如此感叹。彼时他已经离开了苏里，甚至离开了这个国家，成为另一个宫廷的座上宾。偏僻的流放地使皇帝逐渐岌岌可危的权力鞭长莫及，更别提另一个宫廷的事情了。  
皇帝曾经给他的印象其实并不坏，他甚至有些怜悯这个被卢梭“勾引”而失足（他执意这么认为）的受害者。弗朗索瓦在帝都呆的时间足够长，他可以确信而毫不夸张地说，路易X世在淫乱的宫廷里可以算得上洁身自好了，由此可见可怜的路易到如今还深陷在泥潭里呢……这位被历任摄政王、教会势力所裹挟的皇帝，本身就缺乏统治国家、控制臣民的才能。临了做一只替罪羊以平息民众的怒火。而一切的根源，无论是掌握着政府实权的大地主们还是控制着信众思想意识的教会神官，自岿然不动地等待着另一位“羊”的诞生。但所有人没想到的是，皇帝路易X世的死，不过是帝国国内局势动荡的小高潮，此次革命一步步到了无法收拾的地步。  
卢梭对路易X世的死，发表了一篇文章。他以皇帝最亲近的老师的身份，作为最可信的角色，以控诉的口吻，极其煽动性地，把路易、以及以路易为首的皇室、贵族贬损地体无完肤。皇帝，受过最良好的精英教育，最符合贵族要求的道德熏陶。但是他的心里只有自己，那些高高在上的人人的心里都只有自己，他们虚伪的高贵比不上平民的一颗脚趾头。他们都是生来拥有了一切，不是由民众出于共同的意志选择而产生的权力，那么该权力便等同于私欲。他还把枪口对准了曾经的盟友——教会与神官，当然神的教诲本身是好的，只是神的代言人教会的虚伪、神官的贪婪，包括信徒的狂热，这些都与宣扬神的旨意、使人民幸福向善无益。……这些言论比起说理更是宣扬或者说煽动，也不一定是这位大人全部的真实所想，但这一切都是群众爱听的。  
他们想建立一个共和国！一个没有皇帝，或者说不需要皇帝的意志的国家。  
一时间让雅克卢梭的名号如日中天，这位还没凉透的前朝的大贵族一时间摇身一变成了广大穷苦民众的导师。既没有为曾经奢侈糜烂的生活忏悔，也不用为凭借已逝皇帝的宠信而获得的权势付出任何代价……他卢梭居然不用付出任何代价，真是可笑，这世间还有什么公平道理可言？是否人民就一定需要一位领导者，高高在上的，一定要是光鲜亮丽的，代表绝对的正义。那所谓的人民可真是愚民呢……  
弗朗索瓦紧紧握住手中的钢笔，恨恨地想，那就让我揭开这位高高在上光鲜亮丽的家伙的真面目吧。  
伏尔泰怀着对这位无情地踩着路易X世尸体从而占据高地的所谓“民众导师”满腔的怒火，将卢梭公爵一系列无疑会令任何自然人所不耻的隐私诉诸笔端，发表了《公民的感情》。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伏：皇帝被pua了（确信）。卢梭你没有❤
> 
> 啊，总之该来的总会来的（x指公民的感情）。在我眼里这俩人撕逼吵架=doi，但讲真小伏真的过分了……我认为历史上的伏也是真的过分了，不然怎么还匿名换了个马甲，他自己肯定也觉得不对啊（叹气）


	13. 15

15  
大文豪伏尔泰与昔日帝都的小青年影响力不可同日而语，数年前不过是在帝都贵族圈的宫廷笑料，很快传遍了全世界。现在连村头的懒汉、乡下的老妪都知道了公爵和皇帝的旧事。卢梭受到了很大的打击，受邀去帝都的他拖着病躯刚刚出发了两天，转头又返回乡下隐居起来，谁都不愿意见。  
“理性学派”里的其他人，有几位算是弗朗索瓦的朋友了，带点埋怨的口吻专程写信来指责他不应该这么做，应该为了国内的大局考虑。  
弗朗索瓦本人也后悔了。他没想到会造成这么大的影响。即便没有这般规模的影响，本质上用私生活攻击别人的行为就十分下流无耻了，是他一贯追求的理性的反面。就算是为了打败敌人……自傲而不愿低头的弗朗索瓦，有些迷茫，甚至想到要公开道歉，公开向世间承认自己是诽谤造谣……不，这也是实际上存在的事实啊？但卢梭并没有这么恶劣……这是他的一部分，我了解这个人，这个人很坏，对我很坏，对路易也很坏，但是他几乎也是个好人……他最坏的部分我告诉全世界了，这本来是我们之间的事情，只要我们好好谈谈，他会对我好的，我会让他对我好的，以现在的我。可是我搞砸了，全完了……但是公众眼里只有这一部分，势必将它放大了，这种不均等的信息摄取也会造成偏见，实际上与“谣言”相差无几……弗朗索瓦几乎要说服自己了。  
就在此时，他收到让雅克卢梭的一封“绝交信”。对他来说是一篇歇斯底里的绝交信——卢梭公开发表在全国报纸上为自己辩护的一篇文章，言语间极端激愤的心情喷薄而出。国外的报纸出于对民众的兴趣的满足同样也登载了。  
卢梭矢口否认了自己和路易X世超过师生之情的任何关系。剩下的内容全部是对伏尔泰——弗朗索瓦的声讨。  
“……我的历史使命已经完成了。请大家把我遗忘了吧。如果你们之中有谁认为我是有罪的，我也不阻止任何人来刺杀我。  
“任何人中，除了一个，那就是伏尔泰先生。弗朗索瓦玛丽阿鲁埃——你就是伏尔泰——我这样称呼你。不管你披了多少层皮——那些上等人的、贵族精英范儿的皮，在我眼里都不过是一个小丑、一个疯子、一个人格不健全的小流氓。这些年我忍受你的顽劣，代替你的父亲保护你、支持你。你本应该、我也是多么地期望你成材。但是很可悲，做个人对你来说都是苛求。  
“大名鼎鼎的伏尔泰，您常怀悲悯之心、您与任何人为善——除了我，弗朗索瓦玛丽阿鲁埃，你偏偏不肯放过我。  
“我恨你！我为和你曾经站在同一个阵营、有同样的理想而感到羞耻与恶心。  
“从今天、从此刻开始，我将把你当成一个死人。你对我名誉的无端损毁，使我永远不会原谅。如果你有朝一日胆敢出现在我的面前，我一定让你从生物学上真正变成一个死人。”  
弗朗索瓦怒不可遏，他一遍又一遍地读这封绝交信。比起被辱骂“小丑”、“疯子”、“流氓”，更令他气愤的是这个人为什么竟能够理直气壮地颠倒黑白、否认自己做过的丑事。他还搬出了自己的父亲……其人品真是突破了自己为人类所设想的底线！  
这场闹剧以卢梭公爵失态的“绝交信”收场。很快人们的兴趣就被雨后春笋般冒出来的新鲜的风流韵事所占据了。卢梭在名为“伏尔泰”的小镇居住实在难以忍受，他悄无声息地换了一处隐居地，几乎无人知晓。他打定主意，再也不去理会人世间的纷争，安安静静地写自己的书。新朝经历了数年的动荡，逐渐稳定下来。弗朗索瓦一直在国外避难，他以一个旁观者的角度注视着自己的祖国。真巧，他们都有自己的理由置身事外。  
帝国，现在是共和国了，准确来说是第三共和国。从这个名字即可窥见贵族、资本家们不断斗争的历程呢。现在是谁做总统，又是谁即将被推上断头台……事到如今，人民已经沉寂了，人民也不在乎。这不得不令人想到在遥远的另一个大陆，诗人所说的“兴，百姓苦；亡，百姓苦”。

在冰消雪融又一个春天来到之时，而立之年的弗朗索瓦终于回到祖国。他受到了盛大的欢迎，时任总统亲自接见了他，并主动想要给他提供一笔终身的年金。弗朗索瓦不觉得这个政权会比他的生命更长，况且享誉整个大陆的伏尔泰也并不需要这份年金，于是他婉言谢绝了，包括在首都别勒萨拥有一套房子的提议，他坚持返回故乡，这才是他归国的理由。  
但离开首都的弗朗索瓦并没有向着他的故乡而去。他在别勒萨见到了一个人，达朗贝尔，而就是这个人给他的一封信，让他决定回归祖国。让勒朗达朗贝尔，弗朗索瓦少年时的挚友，自他离开故乡到如今两人已十数年没有再联系过。让勒朗在信里说，他查明了伏尔泰的父亲，即弗朗索瓦阿鲁埃去世的真正首尾，想要把真相告诉弗朗索瓦。期盼他的朋友能够归国一叙。  
多年来弗朗索瓦对父亲之死没有丝毫怀疑，达朗贝尔的话就犹如一阵晴天霹雳。是的，现在他们朋友之间密谈过了，他一切都了解了。他的朋友向他道歉，没有第一时间告诉他，他瞒了他不止十年，现在局势稳定了，让勒朗终于可以把一些事情告诉弗朗索瓦，他可以就此放下良心的谴责，他们或许能重新做朋友了。毕竟，他们多年来双双都在“理性学派”里，只是一方瞒着另一方罢了。  
“我要见卢梭。”弗朗索瓦沉默许久提出一个要求，“我相信你们一定知道他在哪儿。”  
“是的，我可怜的朋友，我们知道。”让勒朗同情地看着弗朗索瓦，“……但是我们必须要先征得卢梭的同意。”  
“…狗屎。”


	14. 16 忏悔录（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 让我来替卢梭写几段忏悔录（x臭不要脸）

16 忏悔录（上）  
民众的导师、贝彭王朝的掘墓人、世袭君主制度的葬送者，让雅克卢梭公爵，在私德方面，往往令后世的史学家、文人骚客们不甚满意。不，从另一个角度说，也许是令人相当满意呢。这位在活着的时候就获得一部分人伟大的评价却又声名狼藉的传奇人物，晚年为自己辩护而著述的自传《自白书》，亦无心成了那个时代珍贵的史料。  
为了使读者更加全面生动地了解我们的故事……我想一切都比不上直接阅读卢梭在《自白书》里的一部分自述：

我于XXXX年生于帝国的首都别勒萨。父亲继承了这个帝国最古老之一的姓氏。我不是独子，但我两个哥哥、一个姐姐和一个妹妹都夭折了，没能活过十岁。我的身体也很孱弱，我想我们一家一定有短命的遗留传统。我刚过十岁没多久，父亲也去世了，我便从父亲手里接过了这个姓氏和它所代表的命运。我的姓氏不能使我产生任何堪称使命感的想法，但我绝不愿使父母蒙羞。母亲不能忍受失去父亲和除我以外孩子的痛苦，整日以泪洗面，不久之后双目失明，熬过一个冬天后在一阵和煦的春风中悄然而逝。然后我就变成了一个孤儿。我的父母在世的时候非常恩爱，他们留给我遗物除了丰厚的财产，还有浓厚的感情……我宁愿失去所有的财产，去换回母亲一个轻柔的爱抚或者父亲温和的鼓励。……  
我从记事开始就与周围的环境格格不入。我生命的前十来个年头，日日受到最规矩的贵族的教育，我却难以学会长辈们装腔作势的行径。写这部书的时候我已经把这种装腔作势融进骨子里头去了，而这一切都绝非我心所愿。多么损害人的天性啊！为什么标榜着最道德的教育，往往使人们理直气壮地做出最不道德的行为。那么贵族的教育是一种虎狼的教育，让人们通过模仿，而没有一丝一毫的思考，自然而然地传承兽性。可悲的是，我是一个生来便不能停止思索的人，这是我一生不幸的根源。……  
我的童年时期一面投入于书本，另一面我是一个十分喜动的孩子，从小我就到处乱跑。我的父母过世后，更是谁也无法阻止我了。在没有课程和应酬的日子里，我总是穿着随随便便的衣服，跑出家里，跑到街上去，别勒萨周边的山野和河流都留下过我的足迹。我在田野间奔跑或者仅仅是坐于其间思索的时候，都能感受到一种真正的平静。此时，我的内心平和，由衷生出温柔、亲切、感激的心情。这一切才是人心的本质，才是真正的享受。……  
我曾出于一时的激情，留下一封信离家出走，叫他们谁也别跟过来。那一天，我在在乡野里呆到傍晚，眼看着太阳落下星星升起，我想，该回去了。脑海里又有另一个声音响起来，那声音越来越大：留下吧，留下吧，留在你应该在的地方，以后每一个日夜。那一刻我对这是神对我的启示深信不疑。不过，夜晚我得找个地方歇息，这没有一点困难，淳朴的乡民一看到我的打扮，他们准以为我是一时落魄的富家公子，谁都不会拒绝收留我一晚的。……  
我在乡下乐不思蜀。彼时，我对金钱毫无概念，除了随便套上身的袍子或许可以买下一亩良田呢，我只知道自己确实很有钱。不，我很明白有钱的不是我，是我的名头，就跟奥古斯特德别勒萨一样。一方面因为我有钱，我只需要付出身上的一小块金币，就让人愿意收留我一整年。很快我将身上所有的钱都分了出去。我向他们撒谎自己是来避难的，编造了一系列悲惨的故事令人们对我充满同情。我的行为虽然是卑劣的，但我发誓内心绝没有一丝得逞的窃喜。我还交了一个叫做贝纳尔的朋友，生平第一次拥有了友谊，且我确信这份友情绝不是用钱买来的。我们是同龄人，我的朋友身材比我高大，但因缺乏营养骨瘦如柴，尽管如此多事劳作的身体仍然比我强壮。他一开始对我十分冷淡，但随着我们每天一起劈柴、爬树、掏鸟窝……我们渐渐熟稔起来。乡下的一切生活都令我感到新奇，我有一次不听他的劝告，趁大人们忙于农作之时（他们从来不让我做这些事情），偷偷下河水里游泳。我虽然称不上精于此道，也毫无自我夸耀地认为自己游得很好。只可惜我的技艺无法适用于自然的活水，贝纳尔来找寻我的时候我已经呛了好几口，他毫不犹豫地下水来救我。我现在还清晰的记得，真是奇怪，明明我正处于生死关头，为什么对他脸上的表情，对我们的对视记得那么清楚。然后我就昏迷了，我想贝纳尔同样也昏迷了。……  
我醒来的时候，一切都恢复了原状：我从自己家里的大床上爬起来，身上除了有些像感冒发烧后的酸软之外，和每个早晨一样自然。前些天发生的事情像做梦一样遥远，像一个难以重温的梦。我的理智知道是多么荒唐的一件事啊！可我难以控制自己，还想着要重温旧梦。此时，一个噩耗却击中了我，贝纳尔死了！下水、受风、发热、然后是肺炎……还有贫穷，就这样带走了一个年轻的生命。我的朋友，我永远无法忘记，他是被我害死的！我让人给了他家里很多钱，但这丝毫无法减轻我良心的谴责。该死的不应该是我吗？一切的事端因我而起，而我的懦弱无能戕害了别人，最后我还竟因为高高在上的身份条件置身事外。我的心的一部分一定也死在了那一天。我对他的爱和愧疚，将会持续到我的肉身与精神毁灭的那一天。从此我的生命，就不仅仅是我一个人的了。……  
我写这件事的时候，眼泪还不争气地如串珠一般落下；即使我活到十万岁，和贝纳尔共处的情景也一直历历在目。这是我有生以来第一次对不公正的命运的感受，它深深地铭刻在我的心上，以致一切和这种感受有关的观念都会使我的心情又象最初那样痛苦起来；这种感受，一开始是由我自己身上而起的，以后它变得非常坚强并且完全摆脱了个人的利害关系，无论不公正命运的受害者是谁，也无论它是什么地方发生的，只要我看见或听到，便立刻痛彻心扉，有如身受。（*）……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （*）改了一段《忏悔录》原文（从“我写这件事的时候”开始。
> 
> 小卢（←指同人里的卢梭）不可能生来就具有“革命性”，况且是处于他这个设定里的身份……写一写小卢的童年完善人设。


	15. 17 忏悔录（中）

17 忏悔录（中）  
卢梭曾寄希望于培养一位完美的君主来打破“不公正的命运”。当时的储君路易奥古斯特德别勒萨拥有皇室正统的血统、传承自父母良好道德的基因，再加上他亲自的监督教育，确实是最正确最完美的选择，路易X世甚至还获得了神的钟爱。如前文所述，卢梭最终还是放弃了这位“奇迹之子”。他正是在此时开始写作并结识了狄德罗：

那时我终日昏聩不安，不知道接下来要往哪里去。我的内心已经有了一个计划，但这个计划还未完全成型，我便病倒了。生病后的焦躁不安，对命运的忧愁以及生存价值的怀疑共同导致了我患的那场大病迁延不愈。我在床上躺了五、六个星期，惨不堪言。家庭医生向我的管家报告病情时，说我至多只能活六个月。这种话，传到我耳朵里来，使我甚至开始对自己的后事作了一番思考：我一点都没有忧虑爵位该由谁来继承，也转眼忘了我在人世应该尽的使命。既然我能活的日子所余不多了，为了我本来只感到无聊的一个身份而劳神费心，牺牲掉这点余生的宁静和乐趣，该是多么愚蠢呀。什么计划我也全都抛在一边。路易却不能忍受这个结果，我相信如果当时我死了，他马上也会跟着一起的。我知道他敬爱我，尽管这些并不值得的敬爱结出了错误的果实，我比起自己生命的伤逝，甚至更为同情他。……  
我的病还是好了，也许是宁静的心情让我恢复了生命力。但我生下来就比其他孩子先天不足，这场大病又几乎害了我的命，从此我的身体就垮了下来。我卸下了宫廷里有名无实的职位，如非必要甚少入宫和皇帝见面，更少参与到贵族间的交际应酬之中。这下只有一个黛莱丝天天陪伴在我的身边了，感谢还有她来填补我心灵的空缺。我不得不向命运屈服，在我写下这句话的时候，我的手指仍然还会颤抖，眼圈还会不争气地发红湿润，我深深地明白生病之后的自己缺乏做任何大事所需要的精力，而我的之前的人生里又做了些多么可笑的事啊：一切尽是符合卢梭公爵身份的事情，但这些都不是让雅克想做的。于是我的脑海中出现了这样一个想法，愈演愈烈：把让雅克的所思所想写下来，把让雅克记录下来，只有这样让雅克才能够活着。……  
某次和教会神官的例行通信中，对方提到了有个叫做狄德罗的先生想要来拜访我。我古怪的性情在上流圈子里早早流传开来，加之我很少理睬怀揣发迹梦想四处钻营的人，在各个圈子都留下了冷漠无情的风评。不过随着彼时我一些文章的出版，我又重新变得炽手可热起来：我想里面一些惊世骇俗的思想堪称时髦，我的身份也足够有派头，对我感兴趣的年轻人层出不穷，我的府邸便常有客人拜访。我总是令管家对他们礼貌招待，但我本人甚少出现在人前。因此有了不少骂我傲慢、摆架子的风言风语，可是如果哪怕有一个人真正了解我，有哪位朋友如果就站在我的面前，我会像一只羔羊一样温驯的。……  
狄德罗给我带来了生活的希望。我直到现在也要感谢那时他给予我的友情和共同的事业。他来了，还带着一个敲门砖：他向我描述了一个组织，这个组织就是现在大家耳熟能详的“理性学派”，但在当时还很弱小。这位狄德罗伯爵家的旁系子孙，因为不满于父亲的专制而与之决裂，正当他四处漂泊搜寻同伴之时，他读到了我的书，就像迷途已久的人看到了东方闪闪发光的启明星一样豁然开朗。我想对我也是如此，我们紧紧握住对方的双手，现在不是星星而是太阳即将升起来了！那一刻我们是如此激动，如此心意相通。他想要我在经济上给予他们资助，我就毫不犹豫地倾囊相授。他热情洋溢，给我衰败的精神注入活力，只要是他提出的，任何要求我都会满足的。……  
这个在当时还很弱小的一些力量，但它会发展成什么庞然大物我们心照不宣，它会颠覆整个世界，把这个国家现行的一切撕碎，现行的君主也就是路易奥古斯特德也会被送上断头台的。我早早对此有所觉悟，我早早地狠下心给我的学生选择了一条殉道者的路，一个称职的暴君不是么，和帝国帝制一同消亡最为相应，只是没想到时代的变化如此之快令人咋舌。学派的活动逐渐引起政府的警觉，为了给我们的新生力量政治上的庇护，我又一次地告诉路易属于别勒萨这个姓氏的命运，就像一位慈爱又不失严格的老师教给学生最客观真实的知识，这一次我把死亡描述为“牺牲”。他对我所说的一切毫无怀疑全盘应承下来，我想，即便不出于任何高尚的目的仅仅是为了私情，他在那一刻也不愧于帝国的皇帝之名。这个时候我才我发现我一直很爱他，我却必须要狠下心来对付他，我劝自己不过是毁掉一件不称心的失败作品，但这并不能给我多少慰藉。……

后来卢梭因不堪疾病所扰，帝国首都别勒萨春夏早秋的气候都过于湿润，于是他听从医生的建议离开潮湿的帝都，去较为干燥清净的北方乡下隐居养病。这是出自卢梭本人之口的说法，并未完全被后世的研究者采信，他们总是试图寻找一切事件的时代背景，例如公爵长期怪癖不合群地脱离上层社交圈遭到排挤，公爵由于灰色敏感的行为站到阶层利益的对立面而遭遇数次暗杀……这些确实都是有迹可循的，《自白书》也有相应的记述，但卢梭坚持自己并非“出逃”而是避世养病：

当时辅政的摄政王很乐意我的出走，怀着欣然的意愿慷慨地替我挑了一块肥沃的庄园。我虽也很乐意承他人的善意之情，但心里早有想法计划，就好言谢绝了。而就是因为这个拒绝，我又招惹了许多莫名其妙的仇恨，缠绕不绝的仇恨令我心力交瘁，病情也跟着恶化，我更加迫切地想要离开别勒萨。所有人都为再也不用看见我而抚掌称快，但这些人还不得不虚伪地作礼节性的挽留，贵国贵族的风度真令人发笑啊！真正想挽留我的只有路易，比起不舍，他更不忍看他可怜的老师死在这个繁华而腐烂的都城，所以皇帝还是准许了我的离开，只允许我，而不允许我带着我的黛莱丝。这是多么残酷，诸君可以想象一番：要么我待在别勒萨，在黛莱丝的陪伴下死掉；要么我离开，一个人孤苦伶仃地在谁也不认识的天涯海角苟且偷生。……  
狄德罗来拜访我，他跟我谈起离开都城后再到新的地界之后的计划，像初见时候那样充满激情。但我却不能像当时一样同样充满激情地回应他了，我把我的动摇和犹豫告诉他，他劝我抛下一切，再去另一个环境里创造新的生活。我不能听他的话，我们发生了一场激烈的争吵，这也是我和他的第一次争吵。我们一直吵到狄德罗愿意先代我把黛莱丝妥善照顾，又承诺过段时间把她再偷偷带到我的身边为止。从那时起，黛莱丝就再也没有回到我的身边。一定是狄德罗在背后捣的鬼，他一直想叫我的女佣离开我，这次他抓住了千载难逢的好机会了。我时常抱怨我的朋友这种盲目而多事的热忱，象我这样病魔缠身，他还要想方设法把我投进最伶仃孤苦的境地；自以为是要竭力使我幸福，而事实上他所使用的方法只能给我带来不幸。（*）可惜当时我对他的“好心肠”一无所知。……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （*）作为一个正常人帮阿让被害妄想太难了，引用并稍稍改动了一句原文（从“我时常抱怨我的朋友……”开始。


	16. 18 忏悔录（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 解锁剧情

18 忏悔录（下）  
让雅克卢梭公爵来到伏尔泰镇上之后发生的那件著名的公案，为后人津津乐道。其戏剧性的程度，如果不是由他本人亲自讲述出来，任谁也不能想象大名鼎鼎的卢梭与伏尔泰之间曾经竟然有过那样的渊源呢。  
彼时“理性学派”的星星之火发展得一发不可收拾，派内不可避免地出现了一部分狂热的激进派。这部分激进派的年轻人以罗伯斯庇尔为首，他们狂热地崇拜卢梭，称其为“导师”，到处进行恐怖行动。纵使卢梭几乎毫不过问组织的具体事情，也从来不和组织里其他人接触，也对此有所耳闻。而故事就发生在他们去“拜访”隐居中的卢梭的时候：

乡下的空气让我整个人的焕然一新，我又开始展露自己的天性：天气好的时候四处溜达，欢迎任何人到我的城堡里做客来成为我的朋友，这个地方的人们无从沾染大城市里虚伪浪荡的习气。我愿意做任何事情换来他们平和欢乐的笑脸，我确实也做了一些事情，这些都是我认为自己应该做的。……  
接下来我要描述的事情，或者说我要揭露的事情，是我这一生所行的最为罪恶的一件事情，或许我对贝纳尔的恶行可以与其媲恶。我必须预先申明，我从不曾产生过想要谋害任何人的意识，光是想想谁会因为我而受害我就冷汗直冒了。我说这些不是为我自己脱罪，相反此时我的身体与精神都有所好转，具备完全的知能，应该为一切错误负责。……  
一个深夜里，几个年轻人带着狄德罗的推荐信来到我的庄园。我的睡眠本来就不好，所以并未怪罪他们的打扰，况且他们是来我这里避难的孩子呢？这几个被政府秘密搜捕的孩子，他们的首领，其中最大的那个叫做罗伯斯庇尔，也还不到二十岁，是个本应该前途无量的法律系学生；最小的孩子才十岁出头，是个不堪虐待而跑掉的钟表匠学徒。就算我不清楚他们犯了什么错，但有一点说的准没错，那就是任何人都不会置他们的危难于不顾的。……  
我准备第二天细细询问他们，但没想到第二天一早，镇上政府的小官员带着士兵就上门了。他们当然不敢未经我的允许进入我的领地，我虽毫无恐惧不免也会感到震惊，他们怎么会这么快就知道了我这里窝藏了一群犯人？这些孩子果然不是普通的小偷小摸，是涉及“理性学派”的政治犯，尽管罗伯斯庇尔向我发誓，他们进行的恐怖活动从来没有伤害到平民，我还是严肃地批评他们：这是杀人，只是杀人。你们不能这么做，任何人的罪恶都要由公共意识来审判。最重要的是，一个好的社会绝不可能是由此开启的。为了你们的理想，孩子（包括看到这里的读者，请你们），也决不能这么做。……正式的搜捕令应该很快就会下来，我只有交出他们，然后这些人的存在也即将浮上水面。在那个瞬间，我几乎要劝他们去自首了，而就在那个瞬间，不知是什么突然攫住了我的心神，又一次我的耳边响起了声音，那是比任何妩媚的美人更加具有诱惑性的声音，它在不停说着：不能让他们浮出水面。为了正当性，为了绝对的正义，为了我们的国家，为了永恒的历史。以及，为了我自己，一个没有瑕疵的伟大丰碑。不管有多少个高尚的借口，我都是自私的，我向读这部书的所有人承认，我让雅克卢梭是出于对自己名誉的考虑而犯下不可饶恕的错误。……  
有一个孩子马上就想到了一个好办法。他在来的路上曾经看到过一个和他们的首领罗伯斯庇尔很相像的人，虽然年龄及身高体型均使两人难以混同，所幸政府那方也仅仅对他们首领有略微的了解。他说，不如找个替罪羊交出去，那头得以交差不再追查，他们几个也能够洗心革面从此好好做人。他还特地记住了那个人回家走进了哪间房子，显然早就有所图谋。一个孩子的嘴里怎么竟会说出这样荒唐的恶魔语言，在脱离旋涡现在的我旁观来看，是多么荒谬可怕啊！我应该立即带着他们去自首。但当时的我已经完完全全成为他们的共犯了。我与他们的秘密谈话没有任何其他人在场，没有谁能够给我那颗犹如被地狱火焰烧灼得焦虑不安的心泼上一盆冷水。我可以编造一些并没有发生的事情为自己辩护，比如他们曾经掏出枪来威胁我。很可惜他们没有，要是他们当时真的有一丝一毫胁迫我答应的行为，能减轻我一点点良心的谴责，这个想法也足够令我羞惭了。……  
弗朗索瓦阿鲁埃，后来我才知道是那个伏尔泰父亲的弗朗索瓦被请到我的面前，他是一个忠厚朴实的中年人，和这几个孩子的首领确实有几分相像，但没有那些不谙世事的少年人的意气风发。这位阿鲁埃先生，和后来我认识并熟识了一生的阿鲁埃先生从长相开始就一丁点儿也没有相像的地方。他有些局促，我猜是因为被一位公爵亲自召见受到礼遇而感到受宠若惊，他用那温和敦厚的眼睛盯着我瞧的时候，我就什么话也说不出口了。自然有人替我开口，他们向阿鲁埃先生交代了事情的原委，他们认为没有任何值得隐瞒的，也许到现在这些孩子仍觉得自己所行所为皆是正义呢。他们请求阿鲁埃先生，主动向政府自首，向正在我的庄园门口逡巡的那些人，自首那些他根本没有犯过、连听都没有听说过、想都不敢想的事，而一切都是为了不使我为难。我知道现在轮到我开口说话了，我被一股奇异的使命感所鼓动，那时我已经完完全全被魔鬼附身而一无所觉，我泯灭了所有的良心终于才能开口说话，但只要良心得以泯灭了，一切就变得轻而易举，我的口舌变得非常轻快，我骗他：这些孩子都是革命者，他们是为了全世界的穷苦民众而与政府对抗的人，他们应该有光辉的未来，他们还能够做更多对社会有益的事情。所以弗朗索瓦，为他们牺牲吧，你的牺牲，也正是为美好的未来添砖加瓦，我们所有人都会感激你的。我差不多说了这样一些话。阿鲁埃先生对我的话深信不疑，随即向我表达了他的忠诚，他不知道我根本就配不上他美好光辉的品德。之后他提出了一个要求，他说他愿意受我的任何驱使，只是还有一个儿子放心不下，他如果为国家做出牺牲就势必做一个失败的父亲，他对不起他的儿子，但这绝对不是这个国家对不起他的儿子，临到此时这位父亲还在强调这一点，我想即便是魔鬼也会为此动容的（我在写现在这行字的时候，浓重的悲哀和愤怒吞噬着我自己，这是我应该承受的），我们所有的人，在场的所有魔鬼都动容了。我答应他好好照看他的儿子弗朗索瓦玛丽，不仅仅做到这个可怜的父亲所请求的，让弗朗索瓦玛丽衣食无忧活到成年，还要把他培养成材，我向阿鲁埃先生保证。……  
一直徘徊城堡外的小官僚被我请进客厅，这也是我第一次接见他们。我对他们一成不变的恭维逢迎全无兴趣，必要的客套寒暄之后，我便直接请出阿鲁埃先生，让他们带回去交差。没想到，小官员里其中的一个一看到我们伪造的犯人，便掏出手枪，瞬息间连发几枪，我还没反应过来发生了什么，阿鲁埃先生就已经被击毙了。这位义士的鲜血泼洒在雪白的墙壁上，周围还有弥散的硝烟。我就在这一瞬清醒过来，我犯了多么不可饶恕的罪，那盆迟来的凉水浇到我头上把我浇了个透心凉，我颤抖着扑倒在地，口中发出凄厉的惨叫声。我的卫兵迅速围拢过来，一排排的枪指着那个杀人犯。杀人犯反倒不慌不忙地向我行了宫廷礼仪，令我汗毛倒竖，他以不卑不亢的态度说出来仿若理所当然的话更是令我头痛欲裂：皇帝陛下吩咐我，无论抓到犯人与否，决不能使您的名誉遭到损害才是第一位的，窝藏罪犯这个不光彩的罪名也决不能和您的名字并列。所以公爵，犯人，他一定是要来刺杀您的，是的，就像他们刺杀其他贵族一样。……我还是站不起来，我几乎已经晕倒在地，我的意识飘过了千山万水来到遥远的少年时光，又有一个“贝纳尔”亲眼死在我的眼前了！我又一次直面不公正的命运，无法怪到其他人头上，我没有对皇帝生气的资格，虽然他客观上又一次深深伤害了我，但这个错误的起因是我，这个罪恶全部应该算在我的头上，包括我的姓氏我的身份，我对名誉的珍视，我对路易错误的教养，包括我鼓动孩子们站起来反抗，起因完全在我。……我的意志几乎完全崩毁，看到阿鲁埃先生的遗体要被拖走，我才勉力活过来，我用尽全身的力气扑过去抱住他的胳膊，尚有余温，我决不能允许他被当成死刑犯对待，随便找个乱葬岗扔掉尸体做野狗秃鹫的餐饭，在场的所有人都是要下地狱的。我狠狠地瞪视路易派来的使者，坚持要我自己来处理这具遗体：我想我不会连这点权力都没有吧？……我被盯住了，没有参加阿鲁埃先生的葬礼。……我直到写这部书的时候也没能鼓起勇气为阿鲁埃先生正名，我是卑怯懦弱者，但这无损于弗朗索瓦阿鲁埃先生是一位伟大的公民，我想任何读到这里的读者都会如此认为的。……  
我似乎还没提到在此事中狄德罗所扮演的角色。他在事发的第二天就来到我的庄园拜访我，我打起精神接待他。罗伯斯庇尔一行人还停留在我的城堡避难呢，我几乎把他们忘了，他们见到狄德罗大感安慰，背着我讨论了一番秘密的事业，然后孩子们向我们两个人辞行。我不得不怀疑狄德罗早就得知了他们的计划，我欢迎人们利用我有限的庇护逃脱不必要的罪责，不代表我愿意和任何人勾结起来实施犯罪，就算是我的朋友，我也要指控他想方设法是为了让我坠入深渊。狄德罗看我精神萎靡，安慰我至少得到了一个好结局，小小的必要牺牲换来了所有人皆大欢喜，听到这种话，我想我的怀疑是完全正当的。我的怀疑使他勃然大怒，我想或许是恼羞成怒，这更加剧了我的怀疑。我们之间又一次激烈的争吵，趁此时机，我把黛莱丝离开我组建新家庭也算作对他的仇恨，我们的关系产生了无法挽回的裂痕，但我想辨认出一个阴损毒辣的坏朋友是有益的。……

————————————————

“……带伏尔泰来见我吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这波忏悔录由于信息量比较大，不太能维持原著画风啦。


	17. 19

19  
伏尔泰见到卢梭的时候，对方躺在床上，瘦得不成人形，眼窝深陷，颧弓突出，被年轻漂亮的小女佣扶起身来的时候，微微颔首示意，再随意地抬头看看客人，动作神态仍显得那么高贵。他从来没有设想过再见到卢梭会是这样的场景。他就站在一旁看这个形容凄惨的看起来几乎是老年人的旧贵族，一点一点架好面对他的态势。  
“你…就没有什么想对我说的话吗？”弗朗索瓦几乎是勉强从嗓子眼里挤出两句话，“我什么都知道了。”  
“我很高兴你，成为了‘伏尔泰’。”卢梭目光坦然，“但我还是恨你。”  
听到卢梭冷漠地说出“恨”，弗朗索瓦胸口一阵憋闷：“是啊，你还要杀了我。”  
“你不必对我说过的每一句话记得那么清楚。那是气话，弗朗索瓦，我是不会真正生你的气的，我也不会真的放弃你。”  
弗朗索瓦深吸了一口气，压下心头烦躁，生硬地反驳：“不要像一个父亲那么说话。你不是我的父亲。”  
“我不是，我不可能是，我也…不配是。”卢梭垂下头，“你的父亲很伟大。”  
这位大名鼎鼎的以心胸宽广著称的伏尔泰，没想到自己会如此轻易地被这个人激怒，就像个毛头小子一样近乎咆哮：“不要提我的父亲，从你嘴里！我根本不是你救命恩人的儿子，我是你杀死的那个人的儿子，是你仇人的儿子！”  
“我从来没有这么想过，阿鲁埃先生不是我的仇人。”卢梭缓缓摇了摇头，“我也不会是他的仇人。弗朗索瓦，或许你算是我的仇人，因为我确实恨你。”  
“你不觉得很可笑吗，让雅克卢梭？你恨我！凭什么呢，你凭什么恨我？”  
弗朗索瓦气得全身发抖，他发现卢梭指尖也紧紧攥住了床单，在不自觉地摩挲。他也很痛苦，他在故作镇静，弗朗索瓦想，心像针扎一样地痛起来。  
“……我不想再和你掰扯从前的烂账，你走吧，弗朗索瓦，和我纠缠不休对你又有什么益处呢？记住你的父亲，他的意志会指引你获得更大的成就。”  
弗朗索瓦感到被什么东西揪住了心脏：我可以轻易地伤透这个人的心，也能够轻易地得到他的原谅。  
这个人希望我能够过上幸福快乐的生活，为我获得的成就感到欣慰，但是他恨我，他讨厌我，他再也不想见到我。  
这个人会因为愧疚一直暗中保护着我。却连一句抱歉都没有说过。  
“你为什么连一句道歉的话都不肯对我说呢？”  
如果你向我道歉，我就会原谅你的呀。我根本就不会怪你的。弗朗索瓦感到自己的内心不断回响着这些声音，已经完全脱离了大脑的掌控。然后他发现自己真的就把这些话说出了口：“……我会原谅你的。我根本就不会怪你的。”  
“不，可是……”卢梭胸口剧烈地起伏，他已经瘦到皮包骨头，那场景看起来非常可怖。他的眼泪霎时就从眼眶里流下来，不断不断地，“我不能原谅我自己！我也不应该原谅我自己。弗朗索瓦，你也不能代替你的父亲原谅我。”卢梭略微停顿下来顺了顺气，“如果你想听道歉的话，我很对不起瞒着你这一切，虽然我现在也不知道这一点我做的对不对。道歉我可以说很多遍……所以如果没有什么事的话，我想你可以离开了。”  
弗朗索瓦没有离开，反而凑上前去，他克制住了有些想要拥抱抚慰面前病人的想法，有些狂热地问：“公爵，我只想再问您一个问题。您因为我的父亲而爱护我，您也说过恨我，我都知道了，但是您就没有一丝一毫因为我是我，因为我本人，因为我弗朗索瓦玛丽这个人，而爱护我吗？”  
弗朗索瓦没有得到回答，卢梭发病晕倒在床上失去了意识，而他被卢梭新任的年轻管家客气地请了出去，小女佣恼怒地瞪着他叫他别再来了。

没有熬过再一个冬天，伏尔泰收到了让雅克卢梭的死讯。他穿的很庄重得体地去参加葬礼。年轻漂亮的女佣，已经换了身葬仪的打扮，但他还是轻易认出来是卢梭的贴身女佣，她像上次一样瞪着他，递给他一封信：  
弗朗索瓦，我这一生照顾过两个孩子，你和路易，路易奥古斯特德别勒萨，我想没有谁会忘记他。我对路易无微不至的照顾教养，以及我病态的精神的感染——我的精神是有所欠缺，使路易变成了人格不健全的孩子。我接触你的时候，你的年龄也比他大了，你在那个年龄还没度过叛逆期，这样特别的孩子格外令我害怕重蹈覆辙。而且我也是真的不知道应该拿你怎么办，我看到你的脸，只会感到痛苦，虽然我总是强调你和你的父亲一丁点儿也不相像，我并非有意而疏远你，对你的态度时好时坏。你是个大孩子，我也从来没有想成为你的家长，用家长的身份控制你。但我也承认，我没有把你当成一个平等的人来看待，我后来想，你也许需要的是一个平等的朋友。真是奇怪，往往我对其他的孩子都能够站在平等的角度好好相处，也许是因为我对你的责任太过沉重了吧。你离开我独自在帝都生活的时候我其实松了口气，这下只要暗中资助你上学，不用再面对你了。可是你上学一点都不努力，还写出那样的剧本。我是真的很生气，为了保护我的名誉阴差阳错害死了你的父亲，现在轮到你来损毁我的名誉了，世界上怎么会有这么戏剧性的事情呢。得知路易要杀你，我再生气也不能不救你的命呀，何况你的剧本写得那样才华横溢。我知道你一定会大有成就的，只是需要一个契机，所以得知你被皇帝流放到苏里之后，我又联系上学派想通过他们帮帮你，狄德罗早已认为我和他们决裂老死不相往来了，没想到我会请他帮这种小忙，不过他很快就会明白这都是在帮自己的忙了。果然，没过几年伏尔泰的名字就响彻了整个大陆，我一看这个名字就知道是你，于是心里放下了一颗大石头，因为我对你应尽的责任已经尽完了。我什么都不告诉你，因为我不需要你感激我，如果你感激我反而是把我架在火上烤，你本来也不需要感激我，或许你已经忘了我呢，我不无轻松地想。万万没想到的是你会那么恨我，贝彭王朝被推翻了，路易也上了断头台，在局势那么关键的时候，你突然发表了那篇文章，还是用你那个世人皆知的笔名，你到底想要干什么呀，你觉得你伏尔泰的笔名留下那篇作品很光彩吗？可见你是多么地恨我，后来我一遍又一遍地这么想，但当时，我只有愤怒，你几乎气死了我半条命。我因为你父亲的缘故，可以容忍你犯的所有错误，我必须容忍，因此，我反而更加讨厌你。你简直就是我这一生最大的劫难。往往我讨厌谁就不再理会他，但是对你不行，学派里的盲目崇拜我的人，看到我公开发表怒斥你的信函，想要暗中除去你，幸好他们不敢自作主张通知了我，你知道吗，我惊出了一身冷汗，我不能承受你死在我前面，不论到了我们的关系到了多么糟糕的境地，我都关心你要让你好好活着。  
你想要什么样的答案呢？弗朗索瓦，因为你是弗朗索瓦，所以我恨你，但这个世界上除了你父亲之外，恐怕也没有比我更“爱”你的人了。我马上就要死了，我死后是一定会下地狱的，此后你的生死与我再没有什么关系，但我还是希望你这个坏东西不要来地狱找我，因为我再也不想见到你。

（全文完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> real结局（不）：
> 
> “公爵，我只想再问您一个问题。您因为我的父亲而爱护我，您也说过恨我，我都知道了，但是您就没有一丝一毫因为我是我，因为我本人，因为我弗朗索瓦玛丽这个人，而爱护我吗？”
> 
> 怎 么 可 能，弗朗索瓦玛丽阿鲁埃，以及伏尔泰，这个名字，这几个字，不论在哪个宇宙让我看到，永 远 只 会 让 我 恶 心——byreal卢
> 
> 真巧，我 对 你 的 名 字 也 一 样 呢——byreal伏
> 
> 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈讲真刚打完小伏问的这个问题脑子里就蹦出来这个real结局，后面小卢这么温柔地给小伏留下一封信相比之下反而ooc了（x
> 
> 这篇同人最早只有模模糊糊人设的时候，就想好了清晰的结局。我本来以为2w字内能搞定（毕竟也没写过长的…）于是一顿爆肝2w字然后剧情才走了一半……为了结局的那个画面我也得填掉这个坑（继续爆肝）。总之前前后后这点东西居然跨了两年……一定有前后矛盾，人设不能自洽的地方，写作风格的变化反而倒算是小事。
> 
> 其实搞这个世界级伟人心里还是有压力的……不过想想反正也不会让他风评被害（他风评被他自己害光了），他也不能爬起来向我追诉名誉权。emmmmm他确实是很注重名誉的……管他呢，我作为公民也有我的自由（笑）而且，这个同人里的小卢比历史实际上的这个家伙好多了！
> 
> 好希望双星组能够热起来，然后磕到很多大佬的粮呀！阿让作为活生生人，人设真的太好磕太好搞太绝了。我永远喜欢让雅克卢梭.jpg
> 
> 然后还有点想搞搞伏卢兄弟设定的hs……emmmm那就十年内搞起（x）


End file.
